The Monster Inside Me
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Fairy Tail's strongest mages are back and playing in the GMG to win back their honor. What nobody knows is that Lucy carries a secret. In her ill-fated naval battle with Minerva of Sabertooth, a seal is broken and a monster is unleashed. What will happen when Fairy Tail discovers Lucy's closest secret? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Welcome to the Show

Author's note: This idea has been bouncing around my head lately, so I decided to write it out. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: If I did own them, Lucy would be with Laxus or Gajeel! Or both!

Notes: Lucy's mind-speak: _Italics_

Lucy's inner Monster: **_Bold Italics_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Show

(Lucy pov)

My guild cheered wildly for us, drowning out the sound of the discontent crowd. I guess Fairy Tail grew less popular over the seven years we were gone, but I didn't know that they absolutely hated us. I shook my head to dispel my insecurities. My team and I are here to prove that Fairy Tail has never been stronger than it is now. I will not let anyone slander my guild's name. Not for a reason as stupid as strength. It takes more than muscle mass to be a mage. It takes cunning, skill, and mastery over your magic.

An ice wall formed beside me, followed by a series of fireballs. Both attacks were accompanied with Natsu and Gray throwing insults at each other.

Well, most mages have intelligence. Those two get by with brute force.

The space between my shoulder blades itched. I felt the familiar presence in the back of my mind. I could feel its excitement at the future bloodshed.

_**You know… You could let me out this once. **_

_No! _I mentally shouted at _her. I know what you have in mind and Fairy Tail mages don't kill._

_**Yes. And that has worked so well. **_

_If we killed, we'd be no better than the villains we fight. _

_**Ivan? You know he is here, right? I can smell his stench.**_

_He's here?! Oh shit, master is not going to be happy!_

_**He should have killed him when he had the chance. **_

_Laxus. Gajeel. Juvia. Are you saying we should have killed them, too?_

She went silent for a moment. _**They are exceptions to the rule.**_

_No one is truly evil at heart. Everyone deserves a second chance. The three of them weren't evil, just misguided. And Lyon isn't so bad either._

_**Yeah yeah yeah, I see what you mean. It wouldn't kill anyone to let me scare them into submission every once in a while. **_

_Yes it would! It would kill several people! You would kill our enemies families just for the hell of it! Can you see how that is not okay?_

_**You could at least let me seal their powers away…**_

I was going to snap back at her, but Erza grabbed my arm and dragged me up to our team's booth. The first event was basically a big game of tag. But instead of there being one player from each team, it was those eight plus several copies of the players. Gray stepped up for the first game. And, of course Juvia would volunteer to be with him. Seeing Gray on the field, Lyon had to prove his superiority. Sabertooth sent a man with a pink mask and feathered hat.

_**Holy shit, this guy is the embodiment of ridiculous!**_

_What? I actually think it's cute. _

_**Exactly! The mask I could deal with, but that feather… I can't take him seriously! **_

_I admit, he does look a bit silly._

_**It's pink! A pink tie, okay. A pink shirt, that's fine. A pink feather? The only way he defeats his opponents because they laugh too hard to fight back. **_

_Maybe he dresses like that is so his opponents underestimate him._

_**Good thinking, Big Tits! Watch him and the other teams. Note their strengths and attacks. Keep it in mind so when you face them, you will already have in mind which spirits would be the best to take them down. **_

_That's a good idea. Um… Will you be there to help me?_

_**I'm always here, Big Tits. I couldn't go anywhere if I tried. Literally. Besides, I like you and this guild is fucking awesome. Oh shit! That fucker uses Memory Magic!**_

_What? _I looked at the lacrima screen and watched as seven players fell to the ground defeated. The one left standing was Rufus Lohr.

_**Damn. Memory Make magic is tricky. He can memorize magical attacks and… copy them. If you ever fight him, summon Taurus or Capricorn. They are melee fighters and hardly use magic. You are a Celestial mage. It's a holder magic and he can't summon your spirits because they are contracted to you. **_

_Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind. _

_**Happy to help, Big Tits.**_

_Stop calling me Big Tits!_

_**Make me, Big Tits! By the way, you're up against Flare.**_

I looked at the lacrima and, lo and behold, my name was on plastered on it.

**Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona**

Raven Tail! I'm up against a member of Raven Tail?! Fuck me, I'm screwed!

_**Hey! Calm down, Big Tits! You can do this! You've your spirits by your side. Even if she manages to take your keys, you can bet your ass that I won't let you fall! **_

…_Thank you. _

_**Don't thank me yet. Thank me when we beat this bitch into the ground!**_

_Hell yeah! Let's teach her what happens when you challenge Fairy Tail!_

_**Let's show her what happens when she challenges us!**_

_YEAH!_

"Lucy, I wish you the best of luck." Erza patted my shoulder. "Now go down there and give it all you've got."

I nodded and left for my match. As I neared the field, I bumped into Gray. He seemed upset at his loss. I stopped him and gave him my brightest smile. "You'll get him next time, Gray." He scoffed and shrugged off my hand. He continued walking. "Will you watch me?"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I promise I'll be there to cheer you on, Lucy." With that, he stalked away. Hopefully back to our booth.

I heaved a sigh and stepped onto the field. I felt thousands of eyes on me, judging me. Because I was raised as an heiress, I was able to ignore the stares and focus on my opponent. Flare Corona was about my height. She had long, red hair that was braided into twintails that fell over her shoulders and was tied together at the small of her back. She wore a long, red halter dress with a deep V-neck and a slit up her right leg. The only design on the dress was a gray waistband sewed onto the fabric. She tilted her head and stared at me with wide, ruby eyes.

"Blondie…" She muttered.

I gave her a small bow, a small show of respect. She froze for a second and bowed back. We glared at each other, waiting for the sound of the gong to begin the battle.

The gong sounded and I summoned Taurus and Scorpio. Scorpio took charge and shot a stream of sand at Flare. Her hair unbraided itself and formed a fiery shield. When the dust cleared, I shouted orders at my spirits. "Scorpio! Taurus! Perform the Unison Raid: Aldebaran!"

Both spirits nodded in understanding. Scorpio shot sand at Taurus' axe. "Absorb!" Taurus yelled, lifting his axe. "Sandstorm Axe!" Taurus threw his axe into the ground. "Aldebaran!" A wild sandstorm blew sand everywhere. The wind swirled around the stadium, making the crowd cover their faces to protect themselves from the onslaught of sand. I peered up and saw Flare soaring through the air. Her hair formed the shape of a wolf and leapt towards me. I sent Scorpio and Taurus back and Pulled out a familiar key.

"Cancer!" I shouted. A bright circle and a bell announced his arrival. He lifted his scissors and cut the wolf down. With a smile, he vanished back into the celestial world.

_**Summon Scorpio! **_

I knew better than to ignore the voice and summoned Scorpio to my side once more. He appeared, striking a pose. "What can I do for you, Lucy? Wicked."

_**Have him create a sandstorm. Distract her!**_

"Scorpio! Attack her with all you've got!" I gripped his key and sent him a mental message. _Cover me, Scorpio!_

"Sandstorm!" Scorpio sent a blast of sand towards his target, making sure to create a screen of sorts to hide his beloved master.

_**Now send him back and summon Virgo and Gemini! Quietly!**_

I sent Scorpio back and pulled out the two keys. I whispered their names and smiled when they appeared next to me.

_**Have Gemini change into you and Virgo send you underground. Hurry!**_

I relayed the orders and watched as Gemini turned into me. I smirked at how good I looked in purple. Virgo grabbed my arm. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by dirt. I could hear the cheers above me. All of a sudden, a ribbon of red hair shot into the ground above us and flew past me and into the wall of dirt. I touched Gemini's key. "What's going on, Gemini?"

"_Flare is threatening Asuka! A lock of her hair is right beside her, ready to strangle her, Princess! Her hair is wrapped around our mouth and limbs!" _

Fury burned in chest. This bitch is threatening my family! That cheater!

_**Stop! Be patient. Wait until she is completely distracted by Gemini. **_

I heard laughter above me. Gemini is trapped.

_**Steady.**_

Flare was talking, but the dirt muffled her voice.

_**Steady!**_

She laughed again. I heard a scream. My scream.

_**NOW!**_

At my command, Virgo jumped out of the ground and punched Flare. My rival grunted in pain. Her hair released Gemini and shot towards Virgo. While Virgo dodged Flare's attacks, I rushed over to Gemini. Gemi-Lucy gave me a pained smile. Gemini held up their right hand and showed me a Raven Tail mark. Burned onto the skin. Right over my guild mark. I thought I knew what anger felt like. I was wrong. My blood that boiled with rage a few moment ago froze over, ice cold fury taking over. My mind was clear. I could see everything perfectly. I helped Gemini up and faced my enemy. With a whisper, I sent Virgo back to the Celestial Realm. Flare looked around and spotted us.

"You will pay for hurting my friend." My voice was steady and calm. Flare flinched at my voice. I didn't yell or scream or curse, and that seemed to make me even scarier. I lifted my right hand, entwining my fingers with Gemini's left hand. We chanted together.

"**Survey the heavens. Open the heavens. **

**All the stars Far and Wide**

**Show me thy Appearance!**

**With such shine! O Tetrabiblos!**

**I am the Ruler of the Stars!**

**Aspect become complete!**

**Open thy malevolent gate**

**Oh 88 stars of the heavens!**

**Shine!**

**URANO METRIA!"**

Bright balls of light fell from the sky. They brushed past me and flew at my prey. I felt powerful, watching such a grand spectacle and knowing I am the cause of it.

_**INCOMING!**_

All of sudden, the lights disappeared. My magic drained much faster than it should have. There was barely anything left.

_**Unlock your Second Origin!**_

I listened to her, for she has never steered me wrong. I reached down inside of me and found the second container. When I felt the magic practically bursting from the container, I shouted, "Second Origin: Unlock!" A pillar of light shot towards the sky. It pulsed with power and faded away, leaving me standing there and ready to fight.

_**Get your whip and grab the blue guy in the Raven Tail booth! **_

I grabbed my whip and flicked my wrist. It shot towards the stands and wrapped around N's neck. With a swift tug, he flew out of the booth and onto the field. "Now what do we have here? A petty little cheater!" I pulled my whip, sending him soaring towards me only to get Lucy kicked to his guildmate. "You cheated and drained my magic! It's a good thing I was able to unlock my Second Origin!"

The rest of team Raven Tail jumped onto the field. They stood together and faced me. I felt a twinge of fear, but _her _excitement overpowered it.

_**I've got an idea. I know you don't want to let me out, so why don't I help you summon a spirit from Hell?**_

_Is'nt that a little dangerous?_

_**Very, but you can do it, Big Tits! I'm right here to help!**_

_Fine! But If I die, you're going down with me!_

_**Deal! Now, just do exactly as I say.**_

"Uh oh, it seems like Raven Tail was caught cheating! Team Raven Tail is ganging up on Lucy and it doesn't look good!" The speakers boomed out the voices of the commentator. "It looks like Fairy Tail is preparing to come to her rescue and I am itching to see this fight!"

I looked back at my nakama. My guild members, especially Laxus, were on their feet. I lifted my arm and waved at them. "Hold on! I got this, Laxus!" I held up my index finger with my thumb sticking out. "Trust me!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer hesitated before nodding, but remained on his feet. I knew that if I failed, he would be the first one by my side. I turned back towards my opponents.

And got hit in the face.

A giant, red dog growled at me. I tilted my head to see its tail leading back to Flare. "What a shame." I smirked, "Looks like I'll have to fight fire with fire." I spat out the blood that had gathered in my mouth. I grabbed a silver key a called out my canine companion. Plue appeared before Raven Tail with a 'puff'. While they were momentarily distracted by Nikora Minor, I reached into my magic.

Ivan, Makarov's son and Laxus' father, laughed at the Plue's shaking form. "Are we supposed to fear this small…" He grew quiet as he noticed the magic swirling around me. A red circle appeared in front of me.

"**May my voice ring through the pits of Hell!**

**Pass from your world and into mine!**

**Heed my call, I beg of thee **

**And and come to my side!**

**Guardian of the Black Gate**

**Cerberus!"**

The circle glowed brightly. The earth began to quake gently under my feet. The ground cracked open with a loud hiss. Intense heat radiated from the cavern making Raven Tail elite back away. Three spine-chilling howls pierced the air before a large, black form jump out of the crack. The hole mended itself when the form touched the ground. Three more howls ripped through the air.

Before me stood the largest and most terrifying dog I have ever seen. It towered over me, almost as tall as my guild hall. It had three heads, all with glowing red eyes and two rows of wickedly pointed teeth. There fur was pitch black and and seemed to absorb the light. The only disturbance of the vast darkness was the dog's fiery mane that trailed from all three heads and down to its shoulder blades. Instead of a normal furry tail, two vicious looking snakes hissed at team Raven Tail. Flare fell to her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I surrender." Though she spoke softly, I could still hear her.

Ivan slammed his foot down on Flare's back. "You coward! Stand up and face your enemy!" Flare cried out in pain but remained on the ground.

Kurohebi towards me, only to be caught by one of the snakes. He screamed in terror as it bit into his torso. With a flick of its neck, Kurohebi soared through the air and crashed into the gong. His groan of pain echoed across the arena. Nallpudding, N, even Ivan froze in fear. Cerberus turned away from me, all three heads glaring down at the rest of Team Raven Tail. The Cerberus lowered his heads so that they hovered before the remaining three. The dog took a deep breath and roared. Their clothes flapped in the strong winds. When Cerberus' roar died down, the three men stood there for a moment before running in the opposite direction. The rune knights caught them before they could escape and hauled them off to jail.

Cerberus snorted before turning back to me. The three heads lowered to my height and began sniffing me

_**Lay down with your arms over your head and bare your neck. **_

The middle head nudged me back, forcing me to fall on my back. I lifted my arms, extending them over my head, and tilted my head to the right. The heads swooped down sniffing my neck and torso. Cerberus lifted his right paw and used an insanely sharp claw to cut through my shirt. I hissed as the tip brushed over the smooth expanse of my belly. If it were anyone else, I would have been yelling and screaming. There is just something about a big ass, three-headed dog that makes every mess it makes absolutely fine. The middle head leaned over my chest. Its tongue peeked out from between its sharp teeth. The pink muscle darted out to stroke my abdomen. His tongue brushed the bottom of my breasts and disappeared back into its mouth. All three heads barked softly at me before vanishing in a wall of flames.

It was deathly silent in the arena for a moment before the speakers broke the silence. "Does anyone have a spare set of pants or underwear? Both would be appreciated! Mine are completely ruined."

Just like that, the stadium burst into noise. The clear blue sky was interrupted by Fairy Tail Teams A and B. Natsu was grinning like an idiot. "Wow, Lucy! That was freaking awesome!"

"That was freaking terrifying." Gray mumbled.

Mira patted my head. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yep, I'm fine. I don't need to sleep anyway. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go purchase a coffee maker. And lamps! Lots of lamps!"

Gajeel reached down and touched my stomach. "Looks like he left you something, bunnygirl." I looked down and noticed his finger rubbing the red key resting above my navel. It was a vivid red with three heads at the top of the key. The handle had two snakes winding down and framed the paw-shaped tip. I gently picked it up and held it close to my chest.

_Thanks for the new friend._

* * *

So… What do you think? Like it? Let me know via reviews or PM me. Who should I pair our dear Lucy with?

SPN :3


	2. Chariot of Doom

Author's note: While inspiration is here, I shall write! Because if I don't get it down now, I'll lose it forever. Who here knows what that feels like? By the way, I cannot fucking believe 15 people are following this story already! I am super excited that you all love this story as much as I do!

Disclaimer: 9 out of 10 Fairy Tail mages agree: I only own Cerberus and the voice in Lucy's head (What should we call her?).

Chapter 2

Chariot of Doom

(Lucy pov)

It was day 2 of the Grand Magic Games, and I somehow managed to swing some of the audience our way. Looking out at the crowd I could see Fairy Tail flags waving in the air. On the way to the stadium, I saw a group of teenagers all wearing t-shirts with our guild mark on the dead center. 'Unleash the dog of War' was plastered on the back with an image of Cerberus. If you looked closely, you could see its right paw covering a nearly naked me. I would have yelled about it, but a little girl and her mother approached me and asked for an autograph. The four year-old was holding a Plue plushie.

Elfman patted my back. "The way you summoned that giant dog was manly!"

Gray sat down beside me. "Look at you, little Miss Popular. You got us a lot of support, yesterday."

"Those stupid merchants work fast." I grumbled. Gray laughed.

"Yeah. I saw the shirts. I guess I should let you know I got one for myself."

I gasped, filled with indignation. I opened my mouth to chew him out when a very warm arm landed over my shoulders. Natsu gave me a gentle squeeze. "Hey Luce!" I turned to acknowledge my best friend when I noticed the shirt he was wearing. It was red with a pink Fairy Tail mark on the front. I leaned back and saw the distinct three-headed image. I glared at Natsu, inwardly smirking as both Natsu and Gray backed away.

"Natsu…" I purred softly, "What are you wearing?"

He looked down and back to me. "Clothes."

The air around me grew darker. "Want to tell me why you are wearing that particular shirt, Natsu?"

"The rest of our guildmates are wearing them."

The gloom around me vanished. I looked over to the upper platform and saw my guildmates who weren't participating on the Games. Almost everyone was wearing the same shirt. Even First was wearing a t-shirt! I looked over to Fairy Tail B. Thankfully, the only person wearing a t-shirt was Mira. A flash of red distracted me. Erza stood by my side. She was wearing her purple uniform for the Games. "Erza… Where did those shirts come from?"

"Master Makarov ordered them. I think Reedus helped with the design."

I shot a glare at 3rd Master. _Damn pervert! I should've known!_

_**Oh, come on! They aren't that bad.**_

I huffed in resentment. _Whatever. At least we have supporters now. _

_**That's the spirit! **_

The speakers blared out the commentators voice. "Welcome to day two of the Grand Magic Games! Yesterday we witnessed an amazing spectacle where Lucy Heartfilia summoned a spirit without a key! My sources tell me that she has done so once before while opening all of her gate keys. Hopefully, we will see more of her later in the Games! I am dying to know what else the bombshell blonde has up her sleeve!

"Today's event is a race. A member of each team will volunteer to play in the event. Teams! Select your players!"

Natsu jumped to his feet. "I'm all fired up!"

I saw Gajeel stand up as well. "If Salamander's playing, so will I!"

''Hey, Rouge! Watch as I defeat the great Salamander!"

_**Who's that guy?**_

_The blonde Sabertooth? That's Sting Eucliffe. The White Dragon Slayer. His black haired partner is Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer._

_**Why the fuck is Sting the White Dragon Slayer? Why isn't he the Light Dragon Slayer. Or Rogue the Black Dragon Slayer? **_

_I don't know. _

_**You don't hear me calling Natsu the Pink Dragon Slayer! What the fuck!**_

_Maybe his favorite color is white? Again, I really don't know._

_**I bet he's a cocky prick! We should beat his ass black and blue!**_

_Are you serious?! He would _kill _me! I don't have a prayer against Natsu, and you want me to go against Sting?_

_**You clearly underestimate yourself. You summoned a Hell spirit without a key. That takes a lot of power, Big Tits. **_

_Could you please stop calling me Big Tits?_

_**Do you want me to start calling you Bunny-girl? By the way, why does Gajeel call you that?**_

_I wear that damn bunny suit _one time_ and now I'm stuck with Bunny-girl!_

_**It could be worse.**_

_How?_

_**He could call you Big Tits.**_

_You call me Big Tits._

_**I know. But I'm a female, so it's okay.**_

_I don't like you calling me Big Tits!_

_**Too bad, Big Tits. Haha! Look at the Lacrima! Tweedledum and Tweedledumber look like they're about to drop! Tweedledumbass isn't looking so good, either! **_

_Alice in Wonderland reference?_

_**Yep.**_

_Cool. Wait, what happened to Tweedledee? _

_**I don't know. I one of them can be Tweedledee. **_

_That's only 4. What about Rogue and Wendy. _

_**Hmm… Tweedledipshit! **_

_**That's 5.**_

_**Wendy is too sweet to be given a nickname like that. **_

_So which one's which?_

_**I don't know. Oh! I have an idea! I dare you to shout out my nicknames and let them fight over them.**_

_That would be mean._

_**That would be hilarious!**_

_But they're competing right now!_

_**So do it once the cross the finish line! I dare you!**_

_Fine! _

_**Yes! This is going to be my entertainment for the day. **_

_Do you really think they'll fight over your stupid names?_

_**Are you kidding me? They start fights out of boredom! Here's your chance!**_

I looked at the field and watched as both Natsu and Gajeel crossed the finish line and promptly fell down. Sting came in dead last. I sighed and elbowed Gray. "I bet I can get five Dragon Slayers to fight each other."

"Not exactly a challenge," he chuckled.

"Bet I can get Laxus involved in 10 seconds."

"I bet you can't."

I smirked and leaned over the rail. "Hey Natsu! Gajeel! Sting!" All three Dragon Slayers looked up at me. Their faces were sweaty, but at least the green tinge was gone. "I have new nicknames for the Dragon Slayers!"

Natsu gave me a ghost of his usual smile. "Really?"

"Tweedledee, Tweedledum, Tweedledumber, Tweedledumbass, and Tweedledipshit!" I somehow managed to keep a straight face.

Natsu slowly lifted his head. "Which one am I?"

I shrugged, willing myself not to smile. "I don't know decide amongst yourselves."

I heard Laxus scoff. "Those names are stupid!"

"I think we can all agree that Natsu is Tweedledumbass!" Gajeel managed to prop himself up on his elbows. "I call Tweedledee!"

Laxus growled and shot up from his seat. He opened his mouth to yell at them, but inhaled sharply. "Nope, I'm not getting involved in a stupid fight for stupid names."

Sting threw a punch at Gajeel. "Fuck you! I'm Tweedledee!"

Natsu regained his equilibrium and hit Gajeel in the back. "I'm not Tweedledumbass! Laxus is Tweedledumbass!"

Laxus snarled at my partner. "That's it!" With a crash of thunder, Laxus turned into lightning and sped towards the Dragon Slayers. Laxus changed mid-air, landing feet-first on Natsu. "I will not be stuck with the name Tweedledumbass!"

With that, the four Dragon Slayers started fighting. A large dust cloud formed around them, the occasional limb sticking out only to be dragged back in a moment later. Gray crossed his arms. "I counted 11 seconds." I let out a laugh and peeked over at Rogue. He looked shocked at his partners behavior. I pouted over my failure to get him involved in the fight.

Sting was thrown out of the skirmish. He leapt to his feet and looked up at his partner. "Rogue, come help me!"

The Shadow Dragon Slayer crossed his arms. "I refuse to associate myself with such petty nonsense."

"If you help me beat up these losers, you can be Tweedledum."

Rogue's left eye twitched in annoyance. "I don't want to be Tweedledum!"

Sting shrugged. "Tweedledee is reserved for the strongest and I am clearly the strongest out of the two of us."

Rogue growled before jumping out of his booth. He used his momentum to punch Sting back into the fray. He let out a roar and dove into the brawl. The dust cloud grew bigger and louder. Streams of fire, lightning, metal, light, and shadows flew out from the cloud, hitting the group of rune knights attempting to stop the fight. I sat down on an overstuffed chair and leaned back, cradling the back of my head with my hands. I watched the idiots duke it out with a smile on my face. Erza stomped up to them, equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and immediately put a stop to the entertainment. Four Dragon Slayers cowered in fear while the Lightning Dragon Slayer stood off to the side growling in agitation. He shot a glare at me.

"You better watch your back, Blondie. I shall have my revenge!"

He used his lightning to teleport back into Fairy Tail Team B's booth. He sat in a chair and glared at me. I had a feeling he wouldn't be taking his eyes off me for a while. Gajeel, who was paying attention to his surroundings stared up at me in shock. His face twisted into a smirk that sent a chill down my spine before he joined Laxus in the booth. Erza was dragging Natsu in one hand and the Dragon Twins in the other. She dropped the Saber boys into their booth and threw Natsu down beside me. She gave me a smile then sat next to me.

The speakers vibrated with the commentator's voice. "Wow, who knew that Dragon Slayers are easily provoked! On with the battles! First up, we have Fairy Tail A's Elfman vs. Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus!"

Elfman stood up and made his way to the field. Bacchus was laying on his side, a jug in one hand and his other propping up his head. Bacchus looked completely at ease on the ground, staring up at a man twice his height and width. He twirled his clay flask in his hand and smirked at Elfman. "What do you say we make a little bet?" Elfman lifted on of his eyebrows as an answer. "Lucy is a very pretty girl, don't you agree? If I win our battle, you hand her over to me until tomorrow morning."

The crowd chatted animatedly about this bet. The Beast Take-Over mage stood stock still before relaxing his shoulders. "I'll take that bet. But if I win, your guild will be called Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games."

"Wild!" Bacchus grinned. He climbed to his feet and prepared for attack. Elfman's magic surged, consuming him in blinding light. When the light vanished, Elfman resembled a jaguar. He leapt towards Bacchus with his claws extended. Elfman started swinging his thick arms, but the smaller man easily dodged his attacks. No matter how fast he moved, Bacchus always managed to slip by him. Finally, Bacchus made his move and landed hits on Elfman.

_**The bigger they are, the harder they fall. **_

_He can do this! I know he can._

_**If he would use that head of his, he could. I swear, when men aren't thinking with their dicks, they're thinking with their muscles!**_

_Don't you believe that everything can be solved through violence? _

_**Some people need a high five. To the face. With a chair. **_

_And you wonder why I don't let you out. _

_**Tch. You're scared that I'm gonna give your virginity away. **_

_Actually, I never considered that. Now that I have, there is no fucking way I am letting you out willingly!_

_**You're a pansy, you know that right?**_

_A pansy with a V-card. _

_**Tch. Ooh! That is a smart move!**_

I looked down at the battle. Elfman changed into his Lizard Take-Over. His scales looked wicked. _**Since he can't land a hit, he's gone on the defense. Smart move, but does he have the endurance to hold up under the hits?**_

_I hope so. I don't want to think about what would happen if I was Bacchus' slave. _

_**It would only be for a day. **_

_I am saving my purity for that someone special_.

_**Pansy… Anyway, if this dream guy of yours truly loves you, he wouldn't give a flying fuck about how many guys you've been with. He will love you for you. **_

_Oh… I'm touched._

_**Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it, Big Tits. Besides, any man who hurts you has to deal with me! We are one in the same, after all. **_

_No we're not. You were just sealed in my body because a group of mages couldn't kill you. As I recall, you were livid at the thought of being trapped in a 'stuck-up princess.'_

_**Yeah well, who wouldn't be mad about losing their freedom? Once I got to know you, I discovered you aren't that bad. A bit whiny, but I guess you're cool.**_

_Whiny?!_

_**And you overreact to damn near everything.**_

_Hey! _

_**Oh hush! By the way, You missed Mira's little model-off with that Jane from Blue Pegasus. **_

_What? _My eyes focused on the people in the arena and groaned. Mira had just knocked down Jenny, her rival in the model world. Mira held up her fist in victory as the crowd screamed her name. I smiled proudly at my guildmate only to vanished at the thought of my own meager magic. I love being a Celestial mage, but people would always deem me weak because my magic isn't as flashy as my nakamas.

_**Hey, about the Celestial Meld spell… I think you can do it. You just have to keep trying. **_

I sighed. For the past few weeks, I have been trying a new spell. _She _said that I could borrow the powers of my spirits while opening two gates. Not only would I have two spirits out, but I could be of more help then waving my whip around. Unfortunately, all my attempts at completing the spell haven't worked. It seemed like every time I had it down, it slipped from my grasp. _I've tried and it doesn't work! Maybe I'm not strong enough. _

_**Big Tits, you summoned Cerberus! The ultimate guard dog from Hell! You are strong enough! Of all the insecurities you have, never doubt that you are strong. **_

_We've been attempting that spell for weeks! I can't do it!_

_**So what? A few failed attempts and you're ready to throw in the towel? A Fairy doesn't quit! You taught me that. Let's try just one more time. **_

…_Okay. Tonight, I'll sneak out and we'll try it in a secluded area. We could go to the edge of town and train in the woods. _

_**Sounds good to me. Anyway, I was thinking about the different reasons as to why the spell won't work. Try melding with a spirit you have a close bond with. Like Loke or Virgo. Cancer would be best. You were born under his sign. **_

_Okay. I'll try using Cancer first. _

_**That'a girl! Shouldn't you be watching the battle?**_

_Stop distracting me!_

_**Calm down, Big Tits! You know I've got you covered. Sabertooth's Yukino, who is a celestial mage and holds the last two gate keys and the 13th gate key, was defeated by Kagura of Mermaid Heel. She is an excellent warrior! She didn't even remove the sword from it's sheath! I am impressed. Let's kick her ass!**_

_As tempting as that sounds… I'm gonna have to pass. _

_**You're boring. You know that, right?**_

_You never let me forget._

_**Yeah… Oh, look! They've decided to pit Fairy vs. Fairy!**_

"That's right, ladies and gents!" The speakers boomed. "Because of Raven Tail's rule breaking, we will be joining Fairy Tail Teams together tomorrow. But due to a unanimous vote, the crowd will vote on representatives from both Fairy Tail Teams and watch them duke it out in the arena!"

Natsu jumped to his feet. "Pick me!"

_**Well, this will be fun. **_

Dear readers, I am having a bit trouble deciding who should end up with Lucy. A poll is up so you guys can choose who the lucky man shall be. If you don't like what's there, or have suggestions for LucyxHarem, post it in the reviews or PM me.

I am very inspired at the moment and I'm already working on chapter 3. More reviews = faster posting.

SPN :3


	3. Stars vs Iron Lightning

Author's note: I had a bit of trouble deciding who would fight Lucy for Day 2's final battle, but then it hit me. Anyway, I have set up a poll for Lucy pairings and the monster that resides in the recesses of Lucy's mind. I still need a name for _her. _Enjoy… and vote!

Disclaimer: Only Cerberus, Lucy's inner voice, and the Celestial Meld spell are mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

Stars vs. Iron Lightning

(Lucy pov)

Gray smacked Natsu upside the head. "Sit down, Fire-Breath! The audience chooses who gets to fight."

Natsu turned to glare at Gray. "What did you call me, ice princess?"

"I called you Fire-Breath, Ash-for-Brains!"

"You wanna go, Ice-Prick?!"

"Bring it on, Squinty-Eyes!"

Droopy-Eyes!" The two mages launched at each other and started throwing punches. The occasional magic attack was seen, but it other than that, it was a contest to see who could land the most punches.

The spokesman, Chapati I think, could be heard laughing over the speakers. "If you look at the lacrima screens, you'll see why we have no problem allowing two mages from Fairy Tail to fight in the arena. Natsu and Gray are going at in their teams booth!"

A second voice could be heard. Yajima? "Yes, Fairy Tail is known for their destructive nature."

"Cool, Cool!" _**Oh Mavis, is that Jason? **_

_I think so. It sounds like him. _

_**They are really scraping the bottom of the barrel with these guys.**_

Chapati chuckled nervously. "But seriously, someone stop them. They're going to end up destroying the stadium."

I sighed and pulled a lollipop stick out of my bag. "Boys…" I purred, "Whoever stops first gets to eat my home-cooked meals and sleep in my apartment for a month with no punishments." Both males froze and sat down on either side of me, totally silent. "Good boys! Both of you stopped at the same time, but I can only allow one of you to stay with me. So the one who can last the longest without starting a fight wins."

They shouted "Deal!" at the same time. They shot glares at each other, but kept their mouths shut. I smiled and licked my rainbow-colored treat.

Erza looked shocked. "Good thinking Lucy."

I shrugged, smirking around my lollipop. "Motivation, my dear Erza, is a powerful thing. I simply gave them an offer they couldn't refuse."

Chapati and Yajima sighed with relief. "Ladies and gentlemen! In front of you is a screen with the names of each Team member from Fairy Tail A and B. Select one from each team to battle!" The crowd cheered wildly as everyone touched the lacrima screens hovering in front of them. None of the Guilds were allowed to vote.

_**I think we can try it now. **_

_The Celestial Meld?_

_**Yep! I've got a feeling the crowd is going to pick us. **_

_What makes you say that?_

_**Just a feeling. And you know to trust my feelings.**_

_Damn,. I just started my lollipop… Who am I up against?_

_**Don't know. Don't care. The point is that now is the perfect time to try out Celestial Melding!**_

_But what if I still can't get it? What if I fail in front of all these people?_

_**Motivation, my dear Big Tits. The exhilaration and pressure to impress the crowd should give you that final push. **_

_Let's hope I don't become the laughing stock of Fiore. _

"Alright, everybody! Lets see the two Fairies that will face-off in today's final battle! Yajima, would you like the honor of presenting the mage from Fairy Tail Team A?"

"I sure would." The large lacrima screens that floated in the air flashed before showing chibi faces of everyone on my team. I felt proud that my name was on top. Right below me was Elfman, followed by Erza, Natsu, Grey, and even Wendy. Suddenly, blue bars appeared beside or pictures. The bar beside my picture dashed across the screen, almost reaching the other side. Elfman's bar moved slightly to the left. Erza's moved as well, almost as long as Elf's. Nastu's bar barely moved, while the space by Gray and Wendy's faces remained blank. "I think it's obvious who will be on the field." Yajima wheezed into the microphone.

"Lucy Heartfilia wins by a landslide!" Chapati yelled with glee. "I am super-excited to see what Lucy has in store for us! Lucy, please make your way to the arena!"

I turned towards Erza and shot her my best smile. "Wish me luck!" I stood up from my chair and turned to leave the booth, handing my lollipop to Natsu. He squealed with joy and stuck the whole thing in his mouth.

_**Wait! Jump out of the booth and use that fleuve d'etoiles! Give them a show! And when you land, shout something cool a them! Get them nice and pumped!**_

_You know what? Why not?!_

I walked towards the doorway, turned on my heel and ran towards the balcony. I jumped onto the safety rail and pushed myself as hard as my legs allowed. I hung in the air for a moment before I grabbed my fleuve d'etoiles and Virgo's key. As I summoned Virgo, I poured my magic into the handle. Virgo, knowing exactly what I wanted, popped up from the ground and used her earth magic to create a tall, slim pole in the middle of the arena. With a flick of my wrist, the whip extended and wrapped around the top of the pole. I willed the whip to shrink a little. I soared the air, twirling around the pole twice before calling my whip back. I tucked in my limbs and performed a series of frontflips midair. Just as Capricorn taught me, I landed on the balls of my feet, legs bent and left hand in between my thighs, right arm out for balance. I straightened my legs, keeping my my upper body low to the ground. With legs extended and bent at the hips, I kept my back straight and lifted my upper body until I stood at my full height of 5'5.

I looked over the audience and allowed myself a grin. "**Let me hear you roar!**" I yelled out to the spectators. The crowd went wild, screaming at the top of their lungs. I cupped my left ear and leaned forward. "**What? I can't hear you!" **The crowd grew even louder, trying to outdo the others. I winked at the viewers and high-fived Virgo.

"Wow! Lucy sure knows how to work a crowd!" Chapati's voice trembled with excitement. "What do you think Yajima and Jason?"

Jason screamed into the microphone, "Cool! Cool! I expect nothing less from the Light of Fairy Tail!"

"It doesn't surprise me. Miss Heartfilia was raised as an heiress. In fact, her mother set up an account for her. Of course, Lucy can't touch it until she gets married. Don't me started on Lucy's life insurance."

"Really? I didn't know Lucy was an heiress."

Yajima chuckled, "Who doesn't know. Lucy ran away because she refused to be married to a man she didn't love. She left the life of luxury to achieve her dream of being a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Cool! Cool!" Jason chanted. "How much money are we talking?"

"I don't know the exact amount, but my friend who works at the bank the accounts are in said her life insurance had sixteen figures."

Chapati and Jason shrieked, "Sixteen figures!"

There was a smile in Yajima's voice. "That's nothing for a Heartfilia. The account her Jude and Layla Heartfilia set up for their daughter's wedding is supposed to hold much more considering the account accumulates 15. 5% every year. Lucy and her guildmates have been sealed away for seven years. I can only imagine the amount of money that has gathered in the second account."

Chapati cleared his throat. "Wow, learn something new every day. And by the look on Master Makarov's face, this is news to him, too!" The screen flashed to show my guildmates in the guild's viewing platform. Makarov's face was a mash between shock and joy. Several of my nakama were startled by the information as well. Chapati laughed, "Well, back to today's final battle! Show us the tally for Fairy Tail Team B!"

The screens flashed again. This time, the chibi faces of Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, Jellal, and Cana showed up on the left side of the screen. I felt a twinge of fear when I saw Laxus was first. I turned to look at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus looked, dare I say, giddy while Gajeel was seething beside him. Mira was grinning, as usual. Juvia looked rather worried. Was she worried for me? Nah, she's probably fretting over Gray. I almost missed Jellal, Mystogan to everyone else, who was hiding in the shadows near the back of the booth. I wondered where Cana was until I saw a barrel lifted into the air by a pair of toned arms. I sweatdropped at the thought of her alcohol consumption.

_**You are such a pansy! I wish to challenge her to a drinking contest!**_

_Hush!_

"Jason! Care to do the honors?"

"Cool! Cool!" Jason replied. "Show us the tallies!"

Just like the first screen, blue bars appeared to the right of the pictures. Laxus and Gajeel's bars shot forward and stopped in the middle. Mira's bar lagged behind the first two by a mere few inches. Juvia's bar moved a little bit. Jellal's bar was hardly visible. The space by Cana was blank.

"Uh oh! It's a tie between Laxus and Gajeel!"

I couldn't help but scream, _"_Excellent observation, _Chap_tain Obvious"

The audience burst into laughter. Cana sat up and leaned over the rail. She had a light blush on her face. "Good one, Lucy!" She winked at me.

"Hm… How do we decide who battles against Lucy?" Yajima spoke softly.

"Cool! Cool! The people have spoken!" Jason shouted.

Chapati cheered, "You're right, Jason! Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox! Please make your way to the arena and prepare for battle!"

Yajima sweatdropped. "Are you sure we can do this?"

"There's no rule against it! We told the audience to vote, and they did! We can't help that they tied!May the battle of Stars vs Iron Lightning commence!"

I watched as both Dragon Slayers grinned. Gajeel jumped first. He flew over me and landed on top of the earth pole my spirit made. He balanced on the very tip, arms crossed and a dark grin on his face. Laxus shook his head. A loud crack echoed in the stadium as Laxus used his Lightning to teleport. He changed back mid-flight and landed beside the pole, forming a crater beneath his feet. The pole shook and tilted. The lacrimas flickered to show Gajeel. His limbs were wrapped around the top of the pole and his face showed a slight tint of green.

Laxus, heavily muscled arms crossed over an equally muscled chest, watched Gajeel fall with a grin on his face. My eyes followed the Iron mage's decent. "It doesn't even have wheels…" I mumbled to myself. Finally, the pole crashed into the ground.

"Hey, Blondie!" Laxus' deep voice caught my attention. _Was his voice always this husky? _"Just know that this battle will make-or-break your team."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean Gramps hasn't told you?" I shook my head. "Before we left for the GMG, Gramps suggested a contest of sorts. Which ever team got the most points in the GMG could pick a person from the losing team and keep them as a slave for a week."

"What the hell was that for, Spark-Plug?!" Gajeel stomped over to the elder Dragon Slayer. Or younger. _How old _are_ they?_

"I saw an opportunity, and I took it." Laxus sniggered.

"You wanna go, Lightning-Bug?!"

"Bring it on, Iron-Breath!"

Just like my two teammates, Gajeel and Laxus started throwing punches at each other. I pulled out Capricorn's key and summoned him. He puffed into existence in front of me. "How may I be of assistance, Princess?"

"Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

Capricorn nodded, "With pleasure, Princess." He puffed into the Celestial Realm and puffed back. The smoke cleared to reveal a small black iron table with matching chairs. Yellow cushions with red stitching rested on the seats. On the table rested a marbled chess board with red and yellow crystal chess pieces scattered strategically over the board. I sat across from him, looking over the placements of each piece. I picked up a red rook and moved it across the board. "Your move, Capricorn."

"Oi, Bunnygirl! What the fuck are you doing?!"

I turned to look at Gajeel. "While you were making out with your boyfriend over there, I decided to continue my game with Capricorn." I turned back to the board and noticed one of my knights were gone. "Nice."

Laxus let out a growl. "Just what the hell are you implying?!"

"Absolutely nothing, Sparky." I moved my bishop. "Check."

"Am I being ignored?" _You betcha, Iron-Face!_

"Hey Lucy!" I couldn't help but turn when I heard Gajeel say my _real_ name. I loved the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. "What do you say we make things interesting?"

I stood up from my seat, dismissing Capricorn. "How so?"

Laxus and Gajeel shared a look. Laus replied, "Let's make a bet."

I placed my hands on my hips. "I'm game. Name the stakes."

His grin grew wider. "If me and Metalhead win, you have to be our slave for a month. You have to do what we tell you, when we tell you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You guys weren't fighting, were you?"

Their grins gained a lecherous edge.

I lifted my right hand and stroked my lower lip. _I'll play your game._ "Alright. If I win, you and Gajeel become my slaves for a month!"

The both grinned arrogantly, tensing the muscles. "Deal."

"Could you two please stop flexing your muscles! It's very distracting!" I forced down the smile threatening to overcome my face. "Where do you two even find the time to exercise? I have never seen you in the weight room!"

The men puffed out the chests, proudly presenting their size. "If you must know, Blondie, I…" I quickly grabbed my whip and poured my magic into it. When it glowed blue, I flicked my wrist and willed it to wrap around Gajeel's waist. With a hard tug, I was able to throw the mage into Laxus. I called my whip back as the men crashed into each other and fell to the ground. I pulled out my first Gold Key.

_I hope this works…_

_**You can do it, Big Tits. Trust in your spirits as they trust in you.**_

"What the hell, Blondie?!" Laxus snarled. Gajeel was climbing back to his feet.

I smirked down at the elder mage. "I saw an opportunity, so I took it."

Laxus got to his feet. "They say imitation is the highest form of flattery."

"Huh, I wonder how your ego got so big. Who would want to be like you?"

"Oh Blondie, my ego didn't get this big because of a few low-class wannabes."

"Overcompensating for something, Dreyar?"

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Bunnygirl, as much as I love watching you put Spark-Plug in his place, I just want to skip to the part where I pound your ass."

I gasped, "Foxy's got claws. Do I sense a double entendre?"

Cana shouted from the booth,** "Shut up with the damn foreplay and get to the ass whoopin'!" **

_Right! _I gripped Cancer's key and prayed to Mavis that I could perform the spell. "You know, Laxus. A very dear friend, a sister really, once told me that it takes more than brute strength to be an S-class mage. Today, I am going to defeat the great 'Lightning Dragon God' Laxus and 'Black Steel' Gajeel using not only my physical and magical strength, but my intelligence and ability to think on my feet. I am going to defeat the two most powerful and terrifying Dragon Slayers in all of Earthland and prove that no matter how strong my foes, I can defeat them with my head and not my fists." I held Cancer's key above my head, pointing it skyward. "Celestial Meld: Cancer!" A gold circle appeared under me. The light blinded me for a moment before disappearing. Instead of my purple uniform, I wore clothes resembling Cancer's. But where his clothes were masculine, mine were feminine and…. revealing. In my hands were two wickedly sharp scissors the gleamed in the light. I could feel that my hair was in a bun on the crown of my head.

Laxus, Gajeel, and several other people were frozen with shock at my sudden transformation. I seized the opportunity and launched myself at my opponents. With speed and grace I knew only Cancer possessed, I sliced through my targets with deadly precision. I landed ten feet behind them, knees bent and arms out. The two Dragon Slayers stood frozen, but turned to face me when they realized I hadn't cut their skin.

Gajeel chuckled darkly, "You missed, Bunnygirl."

"Just wait." I replied.

"What?"

I got up from my crouch. "Wait for it." I clenched my fists.

_Snip._

The soft sound had my desired effect. Both men let out a yelp of surprise as their shirts fell to the ground in pieces. I released the spell, feeling out my magic containers, and looked back at my guildmates. The remaining strips of what were once shirts did nothing to hide their broad chests. I was especially distracted by Gajeel's nipple piercings and Laxus' tattoo. My mouth watered at the dirty thoughts coming from both me and.. the inner voice. I couldn't tell where my fantasies ended and hers began.

We were pulled from our musings by Laxus' husky voice.

"Jeez, Blondie. If you want to get me naked, all you have to do is ask." His throaty purr was doing things to me. Things I have never experienced before. Gajeel made it significantly worse.

"You don't have to ask me. You can rip my clothes off any time." I faintly heard screaming fangirls.

_**Don't let them have the last word, Big Tits!**_

I palmed my key pouch. "I'll keep that in mind."

_**Front and center!**_

I jumped to my left, narrowly dodging Gajeel's full-bodied punch.

_**From the right!**_

I recalled the gymnastic lessons of my childhood and backflipped away from Laxus's leg. I used the momentum for three more flips before landing in a crouch. O whipped out Virgo's key and pointed it skyward. "Celestial Meld: Virgo!"

Light consumed me, stripping away my clothes and replacing them with a more revealing set. The light dispersed, leaving me crouched in a strapless, tight, black dress. A collared choker was wrapped around my neck with a star pendant hanging from a small chain. The skirt barely covered my arse and had a small, white, frilly apron tied in the back. My feet and legs were covered by black, thigh-high boots. Matching white garter on my legs held my key pouch and whip. When I stood up, I felt a breeze on my back. The dress was barebacked, held together by a long ribbon laced up my back. Upon further inspection, I found that my hair was loose and pinned back by a frilly head band.

With a deep breath, I summoned my magic and sunk into the ground. I used my borrowed magic to dig a network of tunnels underground. I called out Capricorn and Loke to distract the Dragon Slayers while I finished the tunnel. I winced in pain as I felt Loke take a hit and vanish into the Celestial Realm. I summoned Sagittarius to deal with Gajeel. Sagittarius telepathically told me that Gajeel was eating the metal heads of his arrows. Capricorn politely requested back-up.

I checked my magic containers, sighing in relief when I felt the first container was depleted yet. My second container was brimming with magic, ready to be used. I sent Sagittarius and Capricorn back, calling Gemini and Scorpio. Scorpio started shooting sand spears at his rivals while Gemi-Lucy gaped at me. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I hope so." I whispered. "You can do it right?"

"It will be draining, but we can do it!"

I smiled and patted Gemi-Lucy's shoulder. "I believe in you."

Gemi-Lucy beamed at me. They love receiving praise.

I ran into position and pushed my magic out. I shot out of the ground and aimed a kick at Gajeel. He twisted his upper body, grabbed me by the ankle, and pinned me to the ground. He held me down by the neck firmly but gently, allowing me to breath. "Hey Laxus! I just caught a bunny!" Laxus unleashed his Lightning Dragon Roar on Scorpio, sending him to the spirit world. Laxus started towards us when he was hit in the back by stream of fire. The dust cleared to reveal a blazing Natsu.

Gajeel and Laxus gaped at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "What the hell, Ash-for-Brains?!" Laxus snarled.

The weight on my neck as Gajeel was struck by a hammer made of ice. The screens showed Gray jumping out of a hole. Gajeel flew over towards Laxus, rolling in the dirt before come to a stop three feet from the other man. Natsu and Gray flanked me. Gajeel groaned and got back on his feet. Laxus rolled onto his back, threw his feet into the air, and pushed his upper up with his arms. He landed with a thud, his gaze on me. Gajeel was shaking with rage. "What the fuck are you two doing here?!" I smirked and pointed at my team's booth. Natsu and Gray were leaning over the rail, captivated by the battle. My opponents looked between me and my partners. "If they're up there, who…"

The boys by my side glowed brightly, growing smaller. The light dimmed leaving Gemi and Mini hovering on either side of me.

Both men gaped at my spirits. "That's new." Laxus mumbled.

"I thought Gemini could only turn into one person!" Gajeel yelled in disbelief.

"When a Celestial mage is strong enough, Gemini can turn into two different people." I released the spell and grabbed a very familiar key. "Gemi! Mini! Let's give them something to fear!" Gemi and mini glowed brightly once more, growing in size. The light vanished and in place of the two doll-like spirits stood The Great Titania and Halphas Mira. I jumped into a hole and started running, getting into position. I knew I wouldn't have enough magic to power both of their attacks, but it would distract them long enough for me to strike.

I pointed the Gold Key skyward. "Celestial Meld: Taurus!" With a flash of light, my clothes were replaced with calf high boots, leather booty shorts, and two leather straps. A metal ring rested just below the hollow of my throat. The two top straps stretched over my shoulders, crossed over my upper back and came back around to the metal ring. the lower straps were the only things covering my nipples. My hair was in high twintails, bangs shading my eyes. Two leather garters on either leg held my keys and whip.

_Should we really go through with this?_

_**Are you shitting me? They'll suffer significant blood loss just by looking at you! From now on, I'm calling this fight The Red Battle. **_

_Why?_

_**Because you're gonna cause nose bleeds, Big Tits!**_

_Ugh…._

Gemini gave me the okay to move. With a battle cry, I launched myself out of the ground and lifted Taurus' ax over my shoulder. As my feet neared the ground, I swung the ax downward. The blade hit the ground just as I did, causing the earth to shake and knock both men down. With the blade stuck in the earth, I tightened my grip on the handle and kicked my feet out. My leg made contact with Gajeel and sent him flying. He landed right beside a prone Laxus. The larger man rolled onto his back with a groan of pain. The Dragon Slayers opened their eyes and froze. I stood over them, one foot between their legs, a more feminine version of Taurus' battle ax resting on my shoulders. They stared up at me for three seconds. Then their noses started spewing blood like a fucking fountain. I peeked up at the lacrima screens. I felt a tick mark on my forehead when I saw the screens proudly displaying me in all my nearly naked glory.

Chapati could be heard over the screaming audience. "Jason, do you have any spare tissues?"

"Cool! Cool! I need all the tissues I can get!" Jason replied, "And so do all the viewers! Though Laxus and Gajeel have it worse!"

_They really do. _I thought to myself. They wore dazed expressions, blood streaming out of their noses. I lifted my left leg and poked Laxus in the stomach. Balancing on one leg, I switched my gaze to Gajeel. All of a sudden, a large hand grabbed my ankle. Laxus pulled his arm back, causing me to fall on top of him. Before I landed on him, he caught me with his other arm and rolled me over. I stared up at Laxus as I laid on my back. His forearms rested on either side of me face, trapping me beneath his much larger body. "I'm an S-class mage, Blondie. It's going to take more than that to take me down."

"You're absolutely right, Laxus." I jerked my knee up, ramming it into his crotch. He let out a high-pitched squeak as his face contorted in agony. I rolled us until I was above him again. I threw my right leg over Gajeel, straddling both Dragon Slayers. I reached for the battle ax and lifted it with ease. I held my arms above my head, ax pointing down and hanging right above the males faces. Laxus was too busy with the pain in his nether regions to care. Gajeel, however, was looking right at the blade floating in front of him.

I panted a soft, "Surrender." Gajeel peeked over at Laxus and grimaced He glared at me and showed me his palms. I stood up took three steps forward and lifted my ax into the air. **"Let me hear you roar!" **The crowd responded by chanting my name.


	4. A Night to Remember

Author's note: Show of hands, who is enjoying the story so far? Keep voting!

Disclaimer: If I did own Fairy Tail, Laxus and Lucy would be married by now. With babies!

* * *

Chapter 4

A Night to Remember

(Lucy pov)

Chapati was yelling excitedly through the speakers, "That was amazing! Lucy Heartfilia defeated Laxus Dreyar and Gajeel Redfox!"

Jason was chanting "Cool!" in the background as Yajima stated, "Yes, Lucy is a fierce opponent. This fight will be called _The Red Battle _for years to come."

_**Called it!**_

"I see why!" Chapati replied, "I still need more tissues!"

I released the spell and sighed in relief as my body was covered once again. I started making my way to the exit.

"Hey, Blondie! I want a rematch! You played dirty!"

"Oh, Laxus." I purred playfully, "I'm invented dirty." With that, I turned on my heel and walked off, unabashedly swinging my hips. When I entered the tunnel, I fell against the wall. _Did I really just say those thing?!_

_**Yep, and you looked hot doing it.**_

_Oh Mavis, that is so embarrassing!_

_**Hey! What are you whining about? The crowd loved it, your boys loved it, and even you enjoyed it if only a little. **_

I couldn't help but laugh. _You know, sometimes I think you are the very voice of sin. "Do you see his bulging muscles? Let's fuck him!" "It wouldn't hurt to lounge about for a day." "Stop being such a pansy push-over and get angry!"_

_**Haha! Well, I'm right! You need to loosen up a little. We should go out and party tonight. There's no harm in having fun!**_

_See, there you go again! Tempting me with sweet words to do things that I know would get me in trouble. I might as well start calling you Sin!_

_**Sin… I like that. Sin.**_

_Really? I was saying it as a joke, but if you like it then that is what I shall call you. _

_**Yes! From now on, I shall known as Sin!**_

"Lucy!"

I turned my head to see Natsu and Gray running towards me. Erza was walking calmly behind them. My two teammates glomped me, throwing all three of us into the ground. Both were raving about how awesome I was and how they didn't know I had grown so strong. Erza had reached us and lifted both boys into the air by their collars. She waited until I was back on my feet before releasing them. "You did well, Lucy. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Erza."

Natsu and Gray jumped up. "She did well!? She was amazing!" Gray had stripped off his shirt as he showered me with praise.

"How come Luce got to fight Laxus!" Natsu was spewing fire out of his mouth. "It's not fair! I wanted to fight him!"

I smiled sweetly at my partner. "Hey Natsu, how does it feel to know that I beat Laxus before you did?"

Natsu froze, eyes growing wide at the realization, and proceeded to breathe his flames. **"What?! How did you manage to do that?" **

Gray was smirking at his frienemy. "We justed watched her do it, Flame-Brain."

Natsu gritted his teeth, keeping the insults from spilling out. I was about to make a very happy Dragon Slayer. "It looks like you lose, Gray. You started a fight."

Gray's jaw dropped while Natsu threw his hands in the air and howled in victory. "I win! I win! I win! Take that, Popsicle-Dick! Woohoo!"

I watched my teammates with a smile on my face. Erza came to stand beside me. "Lucy, the Master is throwing a party to celebrate being number one on the board. Would you care to join me for cake?"

_**Let's go dancing.**_

"Let's go dancing." I was shocked at the words that had fell from my lips.

Erza shook her head. "No thank you. The last time I went dancing, I ran into Ichiya. Not an experience I want to repeat."

"Alright, I'll ask someone else." _Like Yukino. She's a Celestial Mage like me. _

_**Why not? Keeping thine enemy close is a wise tactic in war. **_

_We are not in a war, the Grand Magic Games is just that: games. And she's not our enemy. She could be a friend. _

_**While we are in the GMG, every guild but your own is your enemy. This is not just a bunch of games, Big Tits. We are here to win back our guild's honor!**_

_You're right, but a couple of drinks won't hurt. _

_**Now you're talking! **_

_Yes, well, I suppose I've earned the right to a drink. _

_**And a great lay!**_

_What?! No! I told you I'm saving myself for that someone special. _

_**That someone special may never come. **_

_Still, I will save my virginity until the time is right. _

_**The time is right.**_

_Sure, Sin. _

_**I really do like that name. **_

_Good, I'm glad that I can call you something other than 'you'._

_**Whatever. Let's go find the Saber-girl. **_

_Lets. _

I left the stadium and walked along the streets. People stared in awe and even waved at me. The braver few asked me for an autograph. I continued on my way, searching for a bar or nightclub. I found one that seemed promising and headed towards the hotel the Sabertooth guild was occupying. On the way, I spotted a little indiscreet magic shop. I was minding my own business when my eyes were drawn to the door. I hesitated before opening the door and walking inside. An old man was sitting by at the desk. When he saw me he hurriedly stood up and rushed through the back door. He came back a second later with a black box in his hands.

The box was about as big as my waist. He beckoned me forward and opened the square box. Inside, tucked snugly into the velvet lining were four silver keys. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that one was Pegasus. I have been looking for Pegasus ever since I heard of him! The second one was Monoceros, the unicorn. He controlled lightning. The next key belonged to none other than the Phoenix. A good battle spirit, but an even better healer. The final key stumped me for a moment before I realized it was the key for Hydra. I looked up at the clerk with a happy smile on my face. "How much?"

"For you, 15,000 jewels." He wheezed. I was surprised at the price, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I pulled out the jewel notes and dropped them on the counter. I gently picked up the keys and ran outside, yelling my thanks to the old clerk. I ran until I found a relatively secluded spot and summoned my new friends.

Pegasus was snow white in color and used air magic. He said he could fly at amazing speeds and carry up to three people. He voiced his joy at being contracted to me before fading back into the Celestial World. Next was Monoceros. He was black in color and used Lightning magic and was also very happy to see it was the famous Lucy that had his key. I summoned the Phoenix, excited to meet my new friend. He poofed into existence in front of me with his head in a book. He didn't look up until I cleared my throat. The annoyed look melted right off his face when he looked up. The book vanished as he grabbed my hand and pressed his lips against my skin.

"Good evening, my darling." He trapped my hand between his larger ones. "If need anything at any given time, do not hesitate to call upon me. For nothing would give me greater pleasure than serving a stunning beauty such as yourself."

I blushed, "T-thank you. When are you free?"

The air around him sparkled. "You are free to call me any time, day or night, my lovely. No matter the situation, I am at your beck and call, master."

"Please don't call me master." I smiled softly. "Call me Princess or Lucy. All of my other spirits do."

His eyes grew wide. "You are Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes."

His smile became lecherous. "I am elated to know that you are the holder of my key. I look forward to seeing… more of you. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go rub our contract in Leo's face. Now he's not the only one who gets to brag about having a drop-dead sexy key holder." He winked and vanished with a poof.

I let out a growl. I swear, whenever I summon a new spirit, they are either a pervert or a complete nutjob! I heaved a sigh and summoned the final spirit, Hydra.

When he appeared, he was much smaller than I imagined him. The dragon-like serpent was as tall as I was on all fours. His body was slender and covered in blue, green, and purple scales. His legs were short, but his webbed feet made up for it. His feet resembled fins with claws at the point of each extended toe. He stared down at me with his vivid orange eyes. "Greetings my new master."

'I am not your master, I am your friend. Please call me Lucy or Princess. What times are you available."

Hydra puffed out his chest that brushed against the ground. "I am available everyday but Monday's. Other than that, call me anytime. I use water magic and I will not go back to the Celestial Realm until you send me back."

"If you wish to return home, just go. All I ask is that when I am in a fight, you stay beside me until I close your gate."

He bowed his head. "As you wish, Princess."

I gave him my brightest smile. "Thank you. You may return now."

He stretched his neck and pushed his snout against my throat. He pulled back and disappeared in a cloud of Celestial Dust. I attached my new keys to my key ring and continued walking towards the hotel. I turned a corner and was struck by an idea. Why don't I make my entrance a memorable one. I pulled out one of the new keys. I called out his name and watched as Pegasus appeared before me.

He bowed his head. "How may I help you, Princess?"

"Can you fly me to the hotel the Sabretooth guild resides? I want to make a spectacular entrance! One they will never forget."

Pegasus chuckled before kneeling to allow me to climb on his back. I settled myself and gripped his flowing, white mane. He jumped into the air, pumping his giant wings. The wind lashed at my skin and clothes, blowing my hair away from my face. The sensation of flying through the sky had me screaming with glee. I told myself to show Asuka this particular spirit. I think she would enjoy this. Wendy, too.

_**The breeze feels so nice.**_

_Yeah. I have my new mode of transportation. _

_**Indeed. The feeling of soaring through the night sky is better than sex.**_

_That started out really nice and then you ruined it. _

_**It's true! ...Okay, I'm fib! Nothing is better than sex. Not that you would know.**_

_What is it with you and my status as a virgin?_

_**I hate it. **_

_Really? I never would have guessed with you commenting on every man that crossed my path and the constant complaining. _

_**Shut up, Big Tits!**_

_Make me, Sin! _

Pegasus neared the hotel. He flew us around until we saw a balcony marked with a Sabertooth flag. Pegasus descended quickly, folding his wings against my legs. As we neared the marble floor, he pushed his wings out, jerking to a stop. His hooves touched the ground with a _clack_. He folded his wings and clopped through the doors. Members of the guild were gathered in the room, staring up at the magnificent spirit. I found my target right away and kept my eyes on her. Yukino stood before a dais, the master of Sabertooth sitting on a large chair above everyone else.

"Hey, Yukino!" I shot her my best smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to come dancing with me. I'd like to get to know you."

She was staring at my spirit in awe. "Is...is that Pegasus?"

"Yep! He's one of the newest family members." I patted his neck, sending him my love. He leaned into my touch and snorted happily.

Yukino looked ready to burst. "Wow! He is one of the strongest spirits ever!"

"Yeah… Monoceros wouldn't enjoy hearing that. Neither would Loke..."

"You have Monoceros, too?!" Yukino squealed in delight.

I stroked his key. "Sure do. He kind of came with Pegasus."

"Wow…"

I crossed my arms and leaned on Pegasus' neck. "So, do you want to come dancing with me? I found this really awesome nightclub not to far from here."

She smiled and opened her mouth. Her eyes dimmed and the smile grew smaller. She looked around the room. "I can't."

I looked at her in surprise. I patted Pegasus' neck once more before close his gate. I landed on the balls of my feet and approached the other Celestial Mage, my heels clacking on the marble. "Why not?"

She opened her mouth. "I…"

"Is something wrong? Is it your boyfriend? Is he abusing you?"

Her head jerked up. "Wha…"

I shot a glare at Sting. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Now wait a second…" Sting held his hands up.

I grabbed Taurus' key and performed the Celestial Meld. Instead of grabbing the ax, I pulled my whip out and cracked it. "You must be punished!"

Sting's eyes were wide. There was a vacant look on his face and drool leaked from the side of his mouth. "I could use a good spanking…"

Yukino grabbed my arm. "No no, Lucy, Sting is not my boyfriend and no one is keeping me here."

I lowered my whip. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Well, if you've got nothing to do, then let's go to the club. I could use a Screaming Orgasm."

Yukino froze. "A what?!"

"A Screaming Orgasm. Virgo gives them to me whenever my week has been particularly stressful." I ignored the stunned look on her face. "Loke's aren't bad either. I can call them right now."

Yukino shook her head violently. "No thank you! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Nonsense! You look like you need one." I pulled out Virgo's key and called her to my side. "Hey Virgo, can me and Yukino get a Screaming Orgasm?" Virgo's stoic face gave nothing away as she nodded and vanished back into the Celestial World. "She'll be back. She just needs to get the supplies."

Yukino squeaked, "Supplies?!"

"Uh, Yeah! Duh!"

"Are you really going to do this in front of the entire guild?" I glanced around the room, noticing the faces full of shock and excitement.

"Why not?" Virgo appeared beside me holding a tray with two shot glasses. I picked up both of them and handed one to Yukino. "Thanks, Virgo. Bottoms up!" I threw back my drink and handed the glass back to Virgo. I looked over at Yukino, whom was switching her gaze from Virgo to, to me, and to the shot. "It contains vodka, so just throw it all back."

Yukino blinked owlishly at me. "This is a Screaming Orgasm?" She whispered.

"Yeah. What did you think I was talking about?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Something completely different. She looked at the shot, shrugged, and tipped it back. The second the liquid slipped past her lips she started coughing.

I patted her back. "I told you to throw it back unless you're used to vodka."

"_Cough_…. Now I see why….. _cough cough._" She rasped out between coughs.

I slapped her back once more. "Then tip that sucker back and let's go!" Yukino sneered at the drink, but did as I told her. She gave Virgo the empty glass. The maid spirit bowed to me and poofed away. I smiled at Yukino and summoned Pegasus. "Come on! Let's go!" I started toward my spirit when two arms wrapped around my left leg. I looked down and saw the Light Dragon Slayer.

"No, Don't go! You have to punish me! I've been a bad boy!" I tried to shake him off and stomping in him when it didn't work. "Someone remove this idiot from my person!"

No one responded. I looked up to find the males of the room staring at my almost bare boobs. Even Rufus, who I thought was elegant and refined, couldn't turn away. Orga looked ready to join Sting. I growled in annoyance and Lucy Kicked Sting into the far wall. I released the spell, relieved to be in my own clothes. However, these aren't really party clothes. Maybe I could get Virgo to bring me some. "Come on, Yukino!" I hopped onto Pegasus and patted the space behind me. She grinned excitedly before rushing over to me. I helped her onto the spirit and asked Pegasus to head out. "Don't worry about your nakama! I'll have her back before midnight!"

Pegasus raced out the door and jumped off the balcony. His wings pumped powerfully, carrying us towards the nightclub named Fantasy.

* * *

(Laxus pov)

I leaned back in my chair, shrouded in the corner's shadows, while the party raged on in front of me. Gajeel occupied the other dark corner, munching away on his ma=etal scraps. The Thunder God Tribe was in the front of the bar and talking with the Strauss family. Somehow, the Thunder God Tribe managed to land a Strauss. Freed and Mira were often seen talking to each other and I recently started smelling them on each other. _Didn't know Freed had it in him. _Evergreen would never say it out loud, but her and Elfman have been together for a long while now. Lisanna and Bixlow got together shortly after they started spying on second pair. Bixlow had stumbled upon Lisanna and things just went from there. Or so he claimed. I didn't care to ask for more details.

At least they weren't clinging to me any more.

I pondered my loss to Blondie. I didn't know she had grown so powerful. If I hadn't underestimated her, Gajeel and I would have won hands down. I glanced over at the Iron Dragon Slayer and noted the dark smile on his face. I shivered to think of what was running through his mind. Gajeel caught me looking and nodded his head in acknowledgement. I nodded back and turned back to the crowd. I heard a chair being pushed back. Heavy footsteps came closer and a body dropped into the chair next to me. I looked to my right and saw Gajeel eating a steel crow bar. "So the GMG will be having a half-time event that includes a special prize before the actual events."

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"I may have overheard them and suggested a few changes."

I noted the darker change in his grin and decided to drop the subject. All of a sudden, Master Bob from Blue Pegasus floated through the door followed by Team Blue Pegasus. Goldmine and Team Quatro Puppy came in soon after. Then came Team Lamia Scale and their Master Ooba. Team Mermaid Heel, led by Kagura, walked into the bar as well. Even a few Sabers, Orga, Rufus, and the supposed Dragon Twins joined came in through the door. They searched the room and headed towards Gramps, who was perched on the counter beside a frazzled Cana. I wondered what could have shaken the Card Mage, but I knew Gramps would tell me if it was important.

No sooner than I thought that, Gramps called out for Fairy Tail's attention. When the festivities continued, he used his magic to grow bigger. His voice booming **"Shut up, brats!" **had everyone facing the front with their mouths closed. He shrunk to his normal size and sat cross-legged by Cana. "Cana has recently done a reading and I have called the other Teams here to inform them of the situation. Cana?"

The brunette stood up and faced us. "I was doing a simple reading. Just to see what the future held. I didn't think it could be so horrible." She looked up from the ground. "My cards told me that a powerful monster will be unleashed tomorrow."

The mages burst into whispers. Some were shouting over the noise at Cana, asking her for more details. Gramps silenced the group before it got out of control. Cana took strength from him and pulled out her cards. She shuffled them, mumbling to herself before picking three out of the deck. She placed all three onto the table. She looked over them with a pale face and faced the room again. "My cards say that it is a powerful being, nearly impossible to destroy. It lays dormant inside a heart of gold behind an invisible barrier. The monster is neither good nor bad, but is incredibly fickle and dangerous." She pulled out another card. "On the plus side, it is as loyal as a shadow."

Someone yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that once you gain its trust, it will stand by you forever." Cana rolled her eyes, but didn't lose the distressed glaze in her violet eyes.

"Now listen here!" Gramps had stood up and put his arms behind his back. "This being is supposed to be centuries old and unbelievably powerful. Tomorrow, everyone will be on the lookout for suspicious activity. Have fun and enjoy the Games, but keep your eyes open. If you find anything out of the ordinary, do not attempt to handle the situation yourself. Inform the rest of us and members of all the guilds who are not participating in the Games will investigate. Freed and Levy! I want you two to start writing runes traps around the stadium. Our goal is to protect the citizens and our family."

Natsu jumped onto a table. "Gramps, I can't find Luce!"

"Calm down, Salamander." Sting had his arms crossed behind his head. "Your little Blondie came and took Yukino out to some club. Riding a flying horse."

"A what?" Gray was sitting in his boxers. Erza leaned over and commented on his nudity and he began searching for his clothing. Lyon laughed at him even though he stood in his underwear beside Sherry.

Rufus answered the Ice Make Mage. "It seems that Pegasus is one of Lucy's spirits. She also said something about a Monoceros. Yukino said it was a unicorn. Then she proceeded to performing a Celestial Meld with Taurus and threatened Sting with punishment. I remember Sting admitting he didn't mind a spanking."

Sting glared at his guildmate. "Shut up!"

Hibiki activated his magic. "Pegasus, you say?" An image of Lucy popped onto the golden screen. "Ah, yes! It seems that Lucy has four new contracts." Lucy's picture shrunk and fell to the lower left corner. Another image appeared, this time of a white, winged horse. "Pegasus is a spirit that uses Air Magic and can fly at startling speeds carrying three people." The image shrunk and fell to the right of Lucy. The next image was a black unicorn. "Monoceros uses Lightning Magic." The image shrunk and landed beside Pegasus. A picture of a flaming bird popped onto the screen. "Ooh… The Phoenix. A handy spirit to have. He is reliable in battle, but he is best used as a healer. A phoenix can heal all but death." The image shrunk down beside the unicorn. The final image was of a five-headed sea monster.

Master Bob perked up at the terrifying picture. "Ah, the Hydra. A spirit coveted by many a Celestial Mage. Once summoned it will not return to the Celestial Realm until un-summoned or their master dies. It's hide is nearly impenetrable. They only soft spot on it's body is the base of the neck, and it is unadvisable to cut off it's head."

Erza, staring at the image in interest, looked over at the creepy elder. "Why?"

"Every time it loses a head, two more take it's place." He replied softly. "The last time it was seen, the Hydra had five heads."

"So… What you're saying is that if Lucy summons the Hydra, her opponents are screwed?" Bacchus was leaning against the bar. "Wild!"

I watched Hibiki play with his magic, looking at Lucy's three-headed dog, as Master Bob went on about Hydra and Blondie's other spirits. It wasn't until someone brought up Cerberus that I started paying attention. "Makarov, I actually wanted to talk with you about that." Gramps opened one eye to look at the Master of Blue Pegasus.

"About Cerberus?"

"No, about Lucy."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"It's not her, it's something she has done that worries me."

"What did she do?"

"She summoned a Hell spirit." Hibiki was scrolling through his archives. "Cerberus is the Keeper of the Gate to the Underworld."

Gramps was staring at the Archive Mage. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hibiki hesitated. "Not really. Hell spirits are just as honorable as Celestial spirits, believe it or not. It's the fact that she summoned him and retained her Celestial contracts. A Celestial Mage cannot have contracts with Celestial spirits and Hell spirits at the same time. It's impossible. To have one, you must give up the other."

"I'm not surprised." Wendy whispered. She was sitting with the Wind God Slayer from Lamia Scale."Lucy is favored by the Celestial King."

"Favorite or not, Lucy shouldn't have been able to do that." Hibiki brought up Lucy's image again. "At least not without consequences."

Now I'm interested. With the way Gajeel stiffened and put down his crow bar, so was he. "What kind of consequences?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. This has never happened before. In fact, I wonder where she got the information on how to summon a Hell spirit. It's not anywhere in my archives and my archives hold the information from every book ever written. That, and it's kind of an unwritten law for Celestial Mages to stay away from Hell spirits. They are destructive forces of nature and cause chaos and destruction. Since the Magic Counsel hasn't said anything, then I'm sure they don't care. Lucy isn't exactly the type of person to go around killing people. She even turned the Heartfilia Konzern into an orphanage."

Many people, including me, were shocked by that bit of knowledge. "She did?"

The Trimens looked taken aback by or ignorance. "She didn't tell you? I know it's not common knowledge, but out of anyone we thought she'd tell her guild."

Mira was cleaning a gleaming glass mug. "This is the first we've heard of it, but I think that's because Lucy thinks it's nothing special. She isn't using the space and if nothing else, Lucy is a logical person." Her eyes held the match-making glint that everyone in Fairy tail learned to fear. "How do you know of it?"

Hibiki pointed to his magical screen. "The Magic Counsel has it written in their records. If they deem an orphanage unsafe, they take the children to Lucy's childhood home. Not without her permission, of course."

"Yeah," Levy leaned on her palm. "Lucy is just an all around good person."

Makarov smiled, "She truly is. Now, Freed. Levy. Work together on those runes. I want to be sure nothing inhuman enters the stadium. Everyone else; keep your eyes and ears open. No matter what happens, our goal is to protect the citizens."

I watched as the guilds left, one-by-one. Some stayed to talk and have a good time. Natsu approached me and Iron-Face and took a seat across from us. His stare flicked between the two of us. "I don't like either of you. I think you're both cocky, arrogant pricks that don't give a flying fuck about anyone but themselves. Luce means a lot to me and the guild, so I'm going to swallow my pride and ask you two for your help. No matter what happens, keep my Lucy safe." He shot us one last glare before stalking off. Gajeel and I shared a look before settling back into our seats.

_You didn't have to say shit, Ash-for-Brains. I will protect _my_ Blondie with my life. _

* * *

(Lucy pov and time skip)

I walked back to my guild's hotel, almost completely inebriated. I was leaning on Virgo, who had appeared after Yukino had left the bar, saying that she was going home. I was in the middle of telling Virgo how much I love her when I saw a familiar feathered hat.

_**Hush! They're talking and I want to hear!**_

_But the Dragon Slayers…_

_**Hush!**_

I rolled dived into an alley and remained as quiet as possible.

"...need their help. I can take down this beast on my own! I am the Great Sting Eucliffe. Right, Lector?"

His red exceed was walking beside him. "Yeah! Sting is the best!"

"Don't be stupid, Sting!" The man with black hair hissed. "If what Cana has said is true, it would be suicide to do this alone!"

"Oh, come on, Rogue! Those Fairies are washed up has-beens and they know they're too weak to take down this 'monster'." Sting walked with his hands behind his head. "Now let's go inform the rest of the guild so we can set a trap for the beast and prove to everyone we are stronger than those damn Fairy scum!"

The group froze, no longer following Sting. Rogue's face sent chills down my spine. "I actually asked around about Lucy." Sting stopped. "I was curious. The woman had just summoned a terrifying beast and faced it without fear as it pushed her to the ground and cut her top off. She didn't utter a sound as it licked her and barked before vanishing into a raging fire. Many people have said that she is considered to be one of the weakest in her guild. If she is the 'weakest', than just how strong are her teammates?" Sting turned to look at his partner. Rogue stormed over to him.

"Master Makarov took the time to call _all _of the guilds here. He brought us in to warn us about a threat that we wouldn't have discovered until he found us. He didn't have to tell us. He didn't have to tell any of the guilds. They could have kept the knowledge to themselves and used it to make themselves into heros of Fiore again. But he didn't. He decided to warn us. If you want to run off and get yourself killed, fine. But I'm going to help Fairy Tail protect the citizens of Crocus."

Sting snorted, "You're going to help those worthless Fairies?"

"Worthless?" Rogue smirked, "You were on your knees begging Lucy to punish you. Any woman who can make you fall to your knees and beg is worth her weight in gold. Lucy is many things, but worthless is not one of them."

Sting was blushing violently. "... I was… I would never get with a Fairy!"

Rogue got up in his face. "Every man who has ever met her would give his life to spend a night with her! You, and every male in our guild, stared at her in lust and awe! Even Orga was mesmerized by Lucy's beauty!" Rogue looked down. "A man would give anything to be her first…" Rogue looked back at his partner. "I'm going to see Freed and ask him what else needs to be done. Do as you wish."

Rogue brushed past Sting, knocking his shoulder into him. Orga, Rufus, and the exceeds followed the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Sting hesitated before chasing after them.

_Men… want to be with me?_

_**Big Tits, you've got the body of a Goddess and a heart of gold. Men would trade their souls to be able to hold you close and be your first kiss. **_

_...Really?_

_**I dare you to walk up to Orga and ask him to carry you to your room. **_

_Well, that chance just walked off, so no sex for you. _

_**Damn. **_

_What monster do you think they were talking about?_

_**Who cares? It's almost midnight. Let's get some sleep.**_

_Yeah… I can't believe I actually pole-danced!_

_**Ha! I told you those classes would come in handy!**_

* * *

Done! Now… Who is ready for Gajeel's halftime game and the ill-fated Naval Battle?!

The poll for LucyxPairing is up, along with the type of monster Sin shall be. Vote now!

-SPN :3

I beg for thy forgiveness for any mistakes I madeth in this tale. For it the moon his nearing its zenith, and I... screw it! I'm tired as fuck!


	5. Waking the Beast

Author's note: So since you all wouldn't help me with the monster, I have chosen it myself. Now, who is ready for Sin's Freedom?!

Disclaimer: I want them, does that count?

* * *

Chapter 4

Waking the Beast

(Lucy pov)

I pondered the yesterday's events. Erza did beautifully in Day 3's _Pandemonium. _She slayed 100 monsters! The other competitors Used a an MPF to decide their scores. During battle, Jura, saying he didn't want to hurt her, challenged Cana with an MPF. They would throw their strongest attacks at it and decide the winner that way. Jura scored with an whopping 8544. However, Cana used her Fairy Glitter attack and earned an astounding 9999 and broke the **M**agic **P**ower **F**inder. The event with a literal _bang _and Fairy Tail celebrated the only way we knew how: drinking and fighting. Everyone went to bed tipsy and happy.

I woke up in with perkiness leftover from last night. Only to find a fire-breathing mage in my bed. After giving him a swift Lucy-Kick, I made my way to the stadium.

_**Hahaha! I can't believe Flame-Brain snuck into your hotel room!**_

I grumbled about childish Dragon Slayers.

_**I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard. Did you have to kick him out a window? You are on the tenth floor.**_

_He can take it!_

_**True. **_

_I swear, even in a hotel he somehow manages to sneak into my bed! Why?!_

_**He wants to slap his name on your ass and rub it in everyone's face!**_

_More like he wants to annoy the hell out of me._

_**Whatever, listen. I've got a feeling about today. I'm not sure if it's a good one or bad one. Keep your eyes open and stay alert. **_

_Got it._

On my way to Team Fairy Tales booth, I was stopped and pulled aside by GMG officials. They told me that I was to participate in the halftime entertainment. Two small women, who stronger than they looked, dragged me away and into a room. They ripped off my clothes and replaced them with some two-piece and added bunny ears and a clip-on fluffy tail. They then dragged and shoved me onto a round platform. A large glass dome fell from above and trapped me inside. I banged on the glass, but the ladies left. The glass cage was tall enough for me to stand in and wide enough for me to stretch my arms. I fell to my knees and pondered which guild would be dirty enough to kidnap and withhold me from the Games. It was dark in the room outside of my cage. The only light came from the outside ridge of the platform. There was a muffled sound above me.

All of a sudden, the glass changed, tinting slightly, though I could still see out of it. The muffled noise above me grew louder as the platform mover off the ground. It traveled upwards slowly, the noise becoming clearer. I realized it was the sound of a crowd. A louder voice was saying something about a special event to help the wizards relax before the actual Games began. My platform stopped, but I could now almost perfectly hear Chapati going on about a prize of two all-expense-paid tickets to the Akane Resort. The platform began to move again. The ceiling opened wide enough so that the cage could escape without damage. The light blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes. When my eyes adjusted, I cracked them open and groaned.

I was smack dab in the middle of the arena. The crowd was cheering and the Teams appeared excited. I am too considering an all expense paid trip to Akane Resort! I was very much put out that I couldn't compete for those tickets. Maybe I would have taken Erza for some girl time.

"That's right, mages!" Chapati shouted, "Two tickets for an all expense paid trip to Akane Resort! Any one from the six Teams can compete for a chance to win! Though there are no points to be gained, the prize, and chase, are well worth the effort."

Another voice boomed out of the speakers. _Lahar? _"All competitors please step onto the blue line." Several mages from all the Teams jumped from their booths and onto the arena, standing behind a glowing blue line.

"The rules of the game are simple. A target will be released and free to roam the arena. All participants, and your quarry, must remain in the arena. You can prevent your rivals from winning by attacking them just as your target is free to avert capture. Your goal is to retrieve the target and take it back to 'the nest'. 'The nest' will be a raised platform. However, watch out for obstacles on your way to the top." Yajima chuckled, "Didn't think we'd make it too easy, did you?"

"Let the Bunny Hunt begin!" Chapati yelled excitedly through the speakers.

_That explains the bunny… Wait, What!?_

_**Looks like you're the bunny, Big Tits.**_

_Guess I know what your hunch was about!_

_**No… This isn't it, but it seems like fun!**_

_For you!_

The glass surrounding me lost its tint. The audience got louder. I looked up at a floating lacrima screen and saw why. The two piece I was in emphasized my assets. The top made of leather and corset-like, hugging my breasts and stopping mid-waist. The space between my breasts was bare save for the ribbon holding the top together. My nipples were hidden from view, but it would only take a tug of the pretty, pink bow to show them off. My shorts were barely there and made of the same leather as the top. While my sex and ass were covered, my hips were not. On each side, a pink ribbon laced across the outer part of my leg and tied into perfect, little bows. My feet were in knee high leather boots. I actually liked the get-up.

People staring at me while I'm in it, not so much.

_**They have seen you nearly naked. This is an improvement!**_

_It is strange how I end up damn near naked on almost every mission I go on._

I looked over and saw Gajeel smiling like the cat that ate the canary. His gaze moved leisurely down my body and back up again. I then realized the eerie similarities between his nickname for me and my costume. I started screaming, **"Who gave Gajeel power over this event?! Who are they?! I want names!" **My right arm was bent, fist in front of my face with my index finger pointing up.

The glass dome keeping me caged in shattered into sparkling glitter that fell around me. The gong was struck and the blue line vanished. As mages rushed towards me, I panicked and grabbed Virgo's key. I summoned her and held onto her as she dug into the ground. She started digging a network of tunnels to confuse my pursuers. A few managed to skip the war waging up me, but I managed to force them back to the surface. Virgo continued to expand the tunnels until she was sent back violently. I turned to see Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe standing there. He had an irritatingly smug smirk on his face.

"Alright, Blondie, come to papa!" He reached for me with both arms.

I promptly kicked his man meat.

Sting let out a high-pitched squeal and fell to his knees, cupping his junk. I pushed him back with my foot before running off again, leaving Mr. High-and-Mighty laying in the dirt. I was tempted to laugh, but I had to keep quiet and avoid capture. I approached an hole and peeked out. Erza was knocking down mages one-by-one. Natsu was fighting with Gray and Lyon soon joined in. Orga was losing to Jura. The Trimens and their leader, Ichiya, were fighting against Team Quatro Puppy. Bacchus appeared to be battling against Mermaid Heel's Kagura.

I prepared to drop back into my hole when I was grabbed from behind. I turned to see Gajeel wearing his usual grin. "What do you say to another bet, Bunnygirl?"

I struggled to break free of his grasp to no avail. "I'm game."

"If I win, I am no longer your slave." _That's it?_

"Deal." I spotted Laxus leaning against the dirt wall. "Same thing?"

He smiled lecherously. "I don't mind being your slave for a month, as long as you're mine every night."

Gajeel looked intrigued. "Ooh, I like that one! I changed my mind! Whoever wins will be your slave from sunrise to sunset, but you trade places at dusk."

_**Do it! Maybe you'll get some!**_

_No! I'm saving..._

_**Do it! Come on, Big Tits, live a little!**_

_But…_

_**Years from now, will you wonder what you missed out on?**_

… _I don't know._

_**They might ask for sex, they might not. If you say no, they won't rape you! They are your nakama. Your very good-looking nakama that appear to be interested in you. What if one of them is your **_**one and only**_**?**_

… "Deal!" I lashed out with my leg and kicked Gajeel in the back of the knee. He fell, his arms loosening, and I jumped away. I started running as fast as I could. I didn't get far before muscled arms wrapped around my waist and pressed me against a broad chest. I let myself feel Laxus' eight pack, enjoying the God-like body underneath the purple shirt.

_**You want this guy to make you writhe in pleasure.**_

_Sh...Sh… Shut up!_

_**Hey now, no shame in lusting after a man. Or two.**_

_Leave me alone!_

_**Not until you do something about the sexual tension!**_

My body tingled with electrical currents as Laxus teleported us using his Lightning magic. The lightning didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good. Really good. I almost let out a moan when he dragged a finger down my spine, his magic sparking around his hand. The next thing I knew, the lightning faded away and I was being cradled into his chest. The crowd cheered at Laxus' victory. He gave me a squeeze before setting me down onto the platform. When the platform shook and started falling, Laxus wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I decided to take advantage of the situation and placed my arms onto his amazing torso. I felt the smugness radiating off of him.

_Mavis! I love his body!_

_**I bet you would love what it could do to you.**_

_SIN!_

_**I speak nothing but truth. **_

_That in itself is a lie!_

_**The cake is a lie!**_

_What cake?!_

_**Your cake!**_

_I don't have any cake!_

_**Exactly!**_

"Congratulations to Laxus for winning the Bunny Hunt. I hope he enjoys himself at Akane Resort for an entire week." Lahar's voice was soft.

"From the look on his face and the way he was holding our beloved Lucy, he is going to have the time of his life." Chapati declared. "Lucky bastard."

Yajima chuckled, "Natsu and several others don't look very happy. It just goes to show that putting all your focus into your opponent won't end well."

"Now who is ready for Day 4 of the GMG event?!" The crowd screamed their approval. Chapati laughed, "Then let's begin! Care to do the honors, Lahar?"

"Why not." Lahar's voice was soft but firm. "Today will be the Naval Battle. A member from each team will be inside of a giant water bubble on the arena. The rules are simple: Stay inside the bubble. They are allowed to use their magic to knock others out of the bubble. No cheating will be permitted and those who try will have their team terminated and will be banned from entering the GMG for five years. Let's have a clean and friendly fight, mages!"

Jenny, aching to show off her body, represented Blue Pegasus. Cheria stepped in for Lamia Scales. Risley volunteered for Mermaid Heel. Quatro Puppy sent Rocker. A woman I had never seen before volunteered for Sabertooth. Yukino's health crossed my mind. Juvia wanted to step up, but something told me to go.

_**The feeling is stronger now. I don't like the black-haired bitch. **_

_Me neither._

_**I'll keep my eye on her.**_

_Thanks. _

All contestants dove into the lucid water and the gong rang.

The battle has begun. I whipped out one of my oldest friends and called her forth. Aquarius, surrounded by _her_ element, would be nearly unstoppable. Using her magic, she managed to knock out several opponents.

All but one.

Aquarius faded away to join her boyfriend, Scorpio. I faced this Minerva of Sabertooth without fear. As long as I had my spirits, I will be without fear. Minerva waved her hand and a bright light encased me. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The light vanished, taking my keys with it. I looked around for my friends and narrowed my eyes as Minerva lifted them up for me to see. The smug look on her face made me so angry. I knew now that she would torture me in front of my nakama. In order to discourage them, she would snuff the Light of the Fairies.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Is that so? Why do you think that?"

"You can punch me all you like. You can bruise me, cut me, and break my bones. I can take everything you throw at me. But know that if you do, it will not dishearten Fairy Tail, it will incite their wrath. Fairy Tail is known for its forgiving nature, but to attack a member of Fairy Tail is to attack the entire guild. Are you prepared for Fairy Tail's fury?"

She simply smiled. "I'm counting on it."

"Then I pray for your well-being." I spoke only loud enough so she could hear me. "They will hunt you to the ends of the earth for vengeance."

Minerva was angered by my bravery. She wanted me shaking in fear. She wanted me begging for mercy. No matter what she puts me through, I will not bow to a Saber.

She launched her attack, sending wave after wave of her magic at me. Would I have been normal, I would have been focusing on staying awake. But I'm not normal. I bare a powerful seal on my back, locking away a dangerous monster. Everytime she hit me, the invisibility spell broke away piece-by-piece.

If she keeps this up, the seal will break!

_**This is it! My hunch was about the seal**_

_No shit!_

"Stop!" I shouted at Minerva.

She just laughed in my face and kept throwing more spells.

I waved my arms. "You don't understa…" I was knocked to the side. "You're going to break…!" A spell hit my stomach, bending me over in pain. "Watch out for my…"

She hit my back.

The now visible seal…

It broke.

"I warned you." I managed to whisper as darkness swarmed the water. I could feel myself being pulled under. Power surged around me as Sin took my place. I felt her brush comfortingly against my awareness.

_Don't hurt my family..._

Everything went black.

Sin was free.

* * *

(Sin pov)

Finally! I stretched my muscles and felt them crack. Damn, it freedom feels so good! I looked at my surroundings. It seems that the breaking of the seal caused quite a show. Due to my superior eyesight, I could see perfectly through the murky water. Shadows danced in the water's currents, slowly fading to the point where the audience, and my prey, could see me. When the darkness cleared, people gasped at the sight. I couldn't blame them. Lucy is a very pretty girl, but my freedom added a few of my attributes to her body.

Where her hair was the color of golden sunlight, mine was pitch black. As the seal broke, my hair grew past my back and brushed against calves. I felt Lucy's trademark bangs against my forehead whilst her feathers were braided and tied behind my head. The currents weaved through my hair, bringing it into my line-of-vision. Horns curled out of my head, black with a red sheen. My teeth had sharpened considerably, but not so much as to harm the insides of my mouth. Large, angel-like wings sprouted from my shoulder blades, extending well past arm-length. The feathers were as white as fallen snow before slowly fading to red near the bottom, giving them the appearance of bleeding. A long and slender tail grew from the base of my spine, black with red stripes. It grew well passed my feet and flicked from side-to-side, giving away my excitement. Lucy's manicured nails sharpened into lethal talons, hardly noticeable yet dangerous. And a lovely shade of pink.

Lucy's swimsuit was replaced with my favorite black, leather body suit. The halter-top left my back open so as not to disturb my wings. The strips of fabric covering my now impressive bust pressed my tits against my chest before traveling down to loop around a silver ring. My pants were open on the outside of my thighs, maroon ribbon laced through the leather from hip-to-ankle. Knee-high black, shiny boots covered my feet, the stilettos giving me height and sexual appeal.

All-in-all, I am a sexy bitch!

It definitely doesn't hurt that Lucy has a much better figure than my real body. Her hourglass shape was enough to attract attention, but her doe-eyes and bright smile was what reeled them in. When she wore that special smile of hers, the one that only appeared when she was truly happy, men melted before her. She owned the men of Fiore from the second she stepped into the arena. She didn't see the lustful and longing stares, but I did. And so did the yummy piece of man-meat that was Laxus Dreyar. And 'Black Steel' Gajeel. And Natsu.

Oh, how Natsu loathed those looks.

Just like Dragons, Dragon Slayers are very possessive creatures. To threaten their treasure is to sign your own death warrant.

And Natsu views Lucy as _his_ treasure.

As does Laxus and Gajeel.

And possibly Rogue.

Sting is getting there.

I turned to face the little bitch that tortured Big Tits. "I have but one question:" My voice had a layered quality, as if two or more females were speaking at once. Minerva stiffened at the sound. "Are you scared?"

"I fear nothing!" She lashed out. To others, she was fearless. However, I could see the panic in her eyes. I allowed a dark grin to stretch across my face.

"Let's fix that, shall we?"

The feathers on my wings came loose and dissolved in the currents with the hiss of water on coal. My horns grew longer and sharper and curled forward. The end of my tail fanned out, showing off a rather large fin. It propelled me through the water at a speed no one could follow. I maneuvered myself behind Minerva and kicked my leg upward. The powerful kick sent Saber-bitch flying through the water and into the air. I used my wings and tail to fly out of the water bubble and to her side.

I kept her in the air. Kicking and punching the bitch that dared to injure Lucy. When she tried to use her magic to save herself, I grabbed her face and threw her entire body down. She landed on the ground with a thump and cried out in pain. I landed beside her and grabbed her face again. I lifted my arm and smashed her head into the ground. I worked my own magic while slamming her head on the ground. Though it wasn't as powerful as it was before the seal, it would still do the job.

I stood up and glared down at the pathetic human cowering beneath my foot. My tail curled forward and hovered above her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as a needle-like bone slide free and pointed down at her throat. With a flex of my muscle, I could end her life. And she knows it. She attempted to use her magic to save herself. Unfortunately for her, nothing happened.

"What… Where's my magic?"

I laughed at her realization, the layered quality of my voice making it sound much creepier than _my _voice. I enjoyed the way it made Saber-bitch shiver in fear. "I may or may not have sealed them away. I didn't like the way you were using it." I wagged my finger. "Naughty, naughty!"

Saber-bitch trembled in terror. "What the…?"

I laughed again. "Your screams are like music to my ears!" I brought down my foot onto her ribcage. "Scream louder!"

Instead of a scream, blood came out of her mouth. I stared down at the offending liquid. "That's not a scream, but it'll do fine!"

"What are you?!" Saber-bitch screamed. My tail wrapped around her neck and lifted her into the air. I brought her close so that our faces were only an inch apart.

"I am Sin." My tail loosened and she dropped to my feet. With a kick, she landed on her back. My tail took it's previous position above her neck. "I am also the last thing you will see."

She coughed up more blood. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you angry!"

"Angry?!" I bellowed in laughter, "Oh honey, I'm not mad. Just irritated."

My tail shot towards her neck.

Only to be knocked aside by a sword.

Thankfully, the blade could do nothing against the scales on my tail. I looked over to see a red-head dressed in a dress made of gleaming metal. Multiple swords hung in the air around her, creating an iron halo around the warrior. We stared at each other.

My head tilted to the right. "Can I help you?"

"I demand you tell me what has become of Lucy!"

I crossed my arms. "She's still here, just locked inside of her own head.

The red-head, Erza, bristled. "I demand her release, at once!"

"It's not exactly that…"

_Behind you!_

My tail shot out and stab through the Saber-bitch. I turned at the sound of metal hitting sand. Minerva had gotten to her feet, grabbed the forgotten sword, and attempted to stab me. My tail had pierced her unguarded midsection and stuck out of her back, flicking with my amusement. "You sly, little bitch! You tried to attack me when my back was turned." With a swish, Minerva was sent flying through the air and landed with a shriek. At flashed to her side. I hissed, "Not the best idea." I slammed my foot down on her right knee. I heard a snap. Minerva's scream followed soon after. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? To be honest, I was aiming for the left leg."

I slammed my foot onto the other knee. Minerva cried out again.

"Oops!"

A squad of rune knights rushed onto the field. "Lucy Heartfilia, you are under arrest! Back away from the mage and put your hands up!"

"Oh, how adorable!" I mocked, "A group of boys playing dress up."

The Squad leader lowered his weapon, a staff with a curved blade on the end. "This is your final warning! Step away from the mage!"

One of my perfectly shaped eyebrows rose. "You guys were serious?"

"Men prepare to attack!"

I chuckled darkly, "Little problem there, boys. I'm not Lucy Heartfilia." I launched myself at the group and started knocking them down. When someone got too close to my back, I lashed out with my tail and ran them through. It wasn't long before the entire squad was knocked onto their asses. The relatively uninjured ones ran from me and left the broken and dying behind. I snorted and turned back to Saber-bitch.

She wasn't there.

But I did see some Sabers carting her off. I jumped into the air and flapped my wings. With a flick of my tail, I landed in front of the rescue team. I poked the one leading holding Minerva's head on the forehead. "You took something of mine. I want it back."

The man holding her torso lifted an arm to use his magic. I lifted my fist and brought it down on his head. His face became acquainted with the ground. The other two shot me a look and dropped the bitch. They tried to run away, but they should know better. Running from a predator just excites them. It took me all of two seconds to introduce them to the sandy floor of the arena. I felt another body approaching me from the side. I grabbed the pinkette by the throat with my right hand. Before I could flex my hand, I red symbol caught my eye.

Fairy Tail.

This boy is a member of Fairy Tail.

He is Lucy's friend and partner.

_Don't hurt my family…_

I dropped the boy. He landed on his feet with a hand on his neck. He rubbed the skin, staring at me in confusion and wonder. He didn't flinch at the vivid red color of my eyes. A black haired Dragon Slayer came to mind. Gajeel has red eyes, too. Natsu is used to the odd color.

"Who are you? Where's Luce?" He demanded.

"I am Sin. Lucy is somewhere in here." I pointed to my forehead.

His gaze travelled my body, going down and coming right back up. His dark green eyes did not waver. "Can we have her back?"

"I just got out!" I pouted, "I don't wanna be coped up again!"

Natsu hummed. "Luce is my friend and I want her back."

_If you promise not to hurt anyone, I'll give you 24 hours to do as you please._

_**Really? Wait, what about the seal? I don't want to be locked away again!**_

… _If you cause no further damage, we can forget the seal. _

_**Promise?**_

_A Celestial Mage's word is her bond._

"Lucy said that I can stay out for the next 24 hours as long as I don't hurt anyone!"

The red-head, Erza, stormed over to Natsu's side. "Lucy spoke to you?"

"Duh! We have been ever since I was sealed away inside of her!" I smacked my hands together and rubbed them. "First on the agenda: Lose Lucy's virginity!"

_Uh… No!_

"Common Lucy! I need action!"

_Not with my body your not!_

"You're going to lose it at some point, Lucy!"

_I will one day, but not because someone else had control of my body!_

"Ugh!... Fine, I see your point. Hey Cana! I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

The brunette leaned over the railing, grinning. "I like you!"

"I know. I'm so damn likable. I was always telling Lucy to challenge you, but _'noooo!' I like being sober!_" I flew up to the booth and sat beside Cana. She handed me a barrel and stroked her own. I looked over at the commentators box and waved. "Don't let me hold up your precious Games!"

Chapati coughed, "Uh… right."

The Games continued. Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy were first, with Ichiya and his exceed Nichiya against Bacchus and Rocker. After a shocking, and disturbing, performance, Ichiya was declared the victor. Next was Kagura and Millianna of Mermaid Heel and Lyon and Yuka of Lamia Scale. The match ends in a draw. I watched as Kagura glanced up at me. She said that she would be dead if Her and Lyon had fought to the death. I was slightly disappointed. Here I thought she would be a good fight.

Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue were to battle Natsu and Gajeel. I hardly paid attention to their fight. I _was _in a drinking contest. I kept tabs on the fight, impressed that Natsu and Gajeel took a series of hits to learn their opponents quirks. the Dragon Twins were defeated and Natsu told them they should do it again sometime.

_**Idiot.**_

_He's my best friend._

_**Ah, the friend-zone.**_

_What?_

_**He wants your body…**_

_Pft… He doesn't know the meaning of sex._

_**You're right… Let's fuck with him!**_

_I said no!_

_**Fuck **_**with **_**him, not fuck him. Jeez!**_

_What will you do?_

_**Just wait… **_

* * *

So that's chapter four! Who enjoyed it? I certainly did!

So… A lot of people are asking for different pairings. Some NaLu, some GaLu, even more LaLu. In an attempt to please everyone, it will be a LucyxHarem story. My apologies to LaLu fans everywhere.

Questions, comments, suggestions, and concerns are to be voiced in the reviews or PM.

-SPN :3


	6. Fun and Games

Author's note: With everyone hounding me for NaLu and LaLu and GaLu, I have decided this will be a Harem story. YAY! Anyway, the polls are now closed and I appreciate your votes! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Fun and Games

(Sin pov)

To everyone's amazement, I out drank Cana _and _Bacchus. Everyone was in the bar, staring at me or talking about me. Even the Sabertooth boys showed up. Without Minerva, of course. Wendy and Chelia were shooting curious looks at me from their little table. The rest of Lamia Scale didn't appear to care, but I caught the glances. Mermaid Heel truly didn't give a shit about the Demon sitting at the bar and were chatting it up. Team Blue Pegasus was a little more wary, but they wouldn't cause any trouble. Quatro Puppy were too busy chugging down beer and commenting on Lucy's figure. _Shockingly _enough, they were electrocuted.

Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu were occupying a table in the back corner. They spoke quietly and kept to themselves. Natsu seemed unusually serious. His signature grin was no where to be seen and his eyes weren't gleaming with their usual mirth. My guess was that he was scared for his dear Lucy. He might be able to fool everyone else, but I'm smarter than that. I see the looks he shoots here. I know the true reason behind his late night visits.

It amazes me that Natsu is able to hide such brilliance.

"Hey, Natsu!" I shouted, "Come here!"

The Dragon Slayers looked up at me. Natsu jumped out of his seat and made his way over. He leaned against the bar. "What's up?"

I smiled down at him. "Relax, Flame-Breath. Big Tits is perfectly okay. A little miffed, but she's fine. She can still see and hear you."

"Really?" _There's the famous grin! _"Hi, Luce!"

My hand shot to ear. "No need to yell! She can hear you just fine."

"Oh, Hi, Luce"

_Hello Natsu._

"She says 'How's it going, Matchstick?'"

His smile vanished, but returned a moment later. "Luce didn't say that, did she?"

_**Oh, I am going to have fun with this.**_

_What are you doing?_

_**Just watch!**_

"Hey, Natsu. Do you know what a threesome is?"

His eyes flashed in recognition before curiosity masked it. "No! What's that?"

I grinned, "It's a really yummy cake that is shared between three people! There are three strawberries on it and you light the frosting on fire before eating!"

"Really? Lucy, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Big Tits actually invented the cake, Natsu. She created it with you in mind. Big Tits would love to have a threesome with you, but it is meant to be shared between three people. And she was a little nervous about making it for you."

Natsu was bouncing in his seat. "It sounds delicious! I'll get Happy and we can eat it together! I'll see you at the hotel!"

I grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the bar. "Hold on there, Hot-Shot. Happy looks a little busy with Charla. Why don't you ask Erza. I know she loves cake!"

Natsu nodded, his eyes glinting with fear. "Good idea!" He hopped over the prone form of Bacchus. "Hey, Erza!" He walked up to the red head. The blush on her face made her hair look pale. She equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and sent Natsu flying through the air. He dangled from the wall surrounded by swords. Erza equipped back into her normal armor and walked to the back of the bar. Natsu fell to floor face first. I heard the stools to my left creak. I turned to see the Dragon Twins. They were covered in bandages. "He can't be that stupid." Sting muttered.

Laxus and Gajeel joined us. "He is."

Natsu crawled back towards me and climbed up the bar. He leaned against the wood and stared at me. "Erza didn't want any."

"What a shame." I smirked, "She's missing out. Ask Mira!"

Natsu didn't bother to hide his horror at the thought of approaching Mira with such a request. I stared him down, daring him to say no. He gulped loudly and turned around. He crept towards the eldest Strauss and tapped her shoulder. She smiled at the Fire mage. I saw his form shaking. Mira's eyes widened in shock. The surprise morphed into rage as she released her inner Demon. A black ball of energy shot out of her extended arm and knocked Natsu into the very wall he dangled from not 5 minutes ago. Mira stomped off. Laxus, Gajeel, and Sting were chuckling at their fellow Dragon Slayer.

Natsu fell to the floor with a thump. He climbed back to his feet and limped back to me. He leaned against the bar. "She didn't want any either."

"Darn, her too? I thought she loved threesomes." I placed my chin on my fist.

"Yep. Too bad. Oh well!" Natsu slumped onto the bar.

"Why don't you ask Gajeel?"

Natsu rolled his head to look up at me. The mixture of fear and disgust on his face almost made me lose my calm demeanor. He shook his head. "No way!"

"Aww… Why not?" I poked his cheek. "Don't want to have a threesome with me and Gajeel? How about Laxus? Better yet, Gray enjoys cake!"

Natsu glowered at me. "I am not going to ask any of those boneheads to join us for a threesome!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I don't like them!"

"Or because you know exactly what a threesome is and you don't want to give them any ideas."

Natsu's pout vanished.

"That's right, Natsu. I know what lies behind that naive facade. You use your child-like behavior to get away with some very perverted tendencies. For example, sneaking into Big Tits' bed and sleeping with her, going through her drawers, joining her while she's bathing. I could go on. The point, Natsu, is that you are quite the pervert and you don't want Big Tits to figure that out!"

Natsu wasn't smiling. He glared at me, suspicion and knowledge flickering behind those dark green orbs. "What makes you think that?"

A grin stretched across my face. "I admit, I fell for your supposed innocence at first. You were raised by a Dragon and from the moment you met, you were never far from Big Tits. We can count on one hand how many times you and Big Tits weren't within the same vicinity. That and you are very touchy-feely person. When Big Tits is in arm's reach, you are always touching her in some way, be it holding hands or throwing your arm over her shoulder. Add that to the fact that you are almost always in her apartment, we just thought you preferred to be close to those you care about.

"But then I noticed your mannerisms. While Big Tits was distracted by your appetite and personal space issues, I noticed how your eyes glimmer with… appreciation when you glanced at her clothing. When Big Tits is ranting about you sneaking into her bath, I notice how your eyes trail over her figure. I have lost count of the times Lucy's clothes were burned off during missions that you pick. In fact, you are quite fast when it comes to 'covering' her. You may have fooled everyone, Natsu, but I am not so gullible."

Natsu eyes were hidden b his bangs, but I could feel them burning into my skin. Laxus and Gajeel gaped in shock. Natsu? Smart? No way! Sting and Rogue looked confused, glancing between me and the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Would you stop calling her Big Tits?!" Natsu snapped.

"Why?" I smirked, "You've certainly noticed her cup size."

Natsu bared his fangs at me.

"Don't you worry. Big Tits is still in the dark about your dirty mind. Naughty boy."

A growl rumbled from his chest. "If Lucy finds out, I'll kill you."

"Ah! But Big Tits and I share the same body! Hurting me would hurt Big Tits. And besides, I'm a Demon! Killing me is going to be tougher than you think."

Laxus glanced down at me. "A Demon, huh? What can you do?"

"It's not so much as what I can do, it's what I can take. Every hit I take only makes me stronger. That is what makes me so dangerous."

Freed and Rufus popped up from behind the bar. They were staring at me with wonder. "How interesting." Freed whispered. "How does that work?"

"Heh, I guess you could say that any damage done to my body is turned into energy. This energy heals any wounds I may acquire and the leftover energy goes to my muscles. The energy helps me move faster and hit harder."

Rufus leaned over the bar. "Fascinating! So if a mage were to hit you with a very powerful spell, say Jura, how would that affect you?"

I chuckled darkly, "He better run."

The boys around me shivered, but didn't move from there spots. In fact, Mira came to join our little group. "So the more powerful the hit, the stronger you get?"

"Precisely." I nodded.

"But what if your opponent figures that out and stops hitting you?"

"I would still maintain the strength I have." Mira and the boys looked intrigued. "Being a Demon, I can keep it up for quite a while. A whole day, probably."

Sting leaned closer to me. "So it wears off eventually? You can't keep the extra strength throughout your life?"

I shook my head. "Spells wear off and, just like a body healing from physical blows, my muscles would relax and the energy would dissipate."

"Hey! Where is Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

I chuckled, "Up here!" I pointed to my temple. "She is still here, just distracted."

"By what?!"

I peeked over at the Lightning Dragon Slayers bare torso.

_Laxus is so fucking ripped…_

"...You don't wanna know."

Makarov jumped onto the counter. "Hello, brats! So, Sin, will you be participating in the Games tomorrow?"

"Probably not."

Everyone in the group shrieked. Makarov was staring at me. "B-B-But why?!"

"Don't you feel it?" I asked softly. The men and woman surrounding me froze. "The energy here feels weird. Almost like it's being absorbed into something and stored. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow and I want to check out the area. I want to find the object where all the spare energy is being stored."

'But we could win easily with you on our team!"

I glared at Natsu. "Is winning all that matters to you? Your family is in danger! Lucy is in danger! I seem to be one of the few that can sense the strange energy in the air, so I am the only one who can track it down. You guys were fine without me in the past, so you'll do fine without me in the event tomorrow."

Makarov hummed, "Alright, Sin. If you believe that we are in danger, then you are free to investigate. Be careful of the Rune Knights and Royal Guard. Report back to me if you find anything."

I jumped off the stool. "Listen Gramps, I don't enjoy being bossed around by a guy I could kill in two minutes. But since I bear the Fairy Tail mark, I will share my findings." I stretched out my arms. "For now, I'm going to bed. Tell everyone I said good night. I'm too tired to do it myself."

I crossed my arms behind my head and walked out of the bar.

_Sin?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Do you really think we're in danger?_

_**I always trust my hunches. And my hunches tell me that trouble is coming. If I can find the source, maybe I can stop it. **_

_...We._

_**What?**_

_We. We can stop it._

_**I don't know if you'll be much help.**_

_Wasn't it you that told me that everyone in a group has a purpose even if it's just to stand there and cheer for the rest. _

_**Yes, but this is different. **_

_How? _

_**This will be dangerous.**_

_Tenroujima. _

_**Touché. **_

_I'm going with you anyway. I might as well help._

_**Yeah, I guess you're right. **_

_I'm sure my spirits would love to help as well._

_**We will see. But first, we need sleep. We will start searching tomorrow when everyone is distracted by the final event.**_

_Sounds like a plan. Good night, Sin._

_**Good night, Big Tits.**_

I could feel Lucy slipping into unconsciousness. I smiled as images of her guildmates danced in her dreams. Never in my life had I ever had a dream. I never told her, but I love Lucy's dreams. The colors were so vivid and bright. I was there to push back nightmares and even shape the environment to my liking. I giggled as Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu appeared in her head.

Shirtless.

I was tempted to delve into her dreams and undress them completely. From the looks on their faces, I wouldn't have to.

Oh, I am so going to tease her non-stop tomorrow!

Lucy has never had a sex dream. Never. Even after reading those raunchy books that Levy and Erza lend her, Lucy has never had a heart-pounding sex dream.

I frowned as the wind brushed over me, carrying the strange energy.

I will let Lucy enjoy this dream. I will do everything in my power to make this the best dream ever. My skin prickled with uneasiness, warning me of danger. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow, so I will make damn sure Lucy enjoys this night.

Even if it's just a dream.

I opened the door to our hotel room and started stripping out of my body suit. I grabbed Lucy's new nightie and slipped into it. It was a black and red and lacey. When she saw it, I convinced her to get buy the damn thing. Even if a man would never see her in it, she could still wear it. She bought it reluctantly, but I know it's one of her favorites now. Sure it's see through and provocative, but it made her feel sexy.

I pulled back the sheets and prepared to climb into bed when someone knocked on the door. Lucy's dreams faded away as she woke up.

_Who could that be?_

_**Don't know, but I'll kill them. **_

_Why don't you let me handle it?_

_**You want your body back?**_

_Yes, and I don't want you killing every person who disrupts you. _

_**Whatever. You can have your damn body back. **_

_Thanks._

* * *

(Lucy pov)

It was disorienting. I went from floating in the sea of my mind into sharp reality in the span of three seconds. The room was a bit chilly causing goosebumps to form all over my bare flesh. I felt the soft lace nightie brush against my upper thigh. The rug beneath my feet was soft and warm. My hair curled around my calves, bright and blonde.

_Damn! I'll need to cut my hair._

I walked towards the door, shivering when my feet touched cold wood. I unlocked the door and peered out through the crack I made. When I saw the people standing in the hallway I opened the door and stepped back. "Laxus? Gajeel? What…"

"We wanted to check on you." Laxus's eyes roamed over my form. His mouth twitched. "I see that Sin went back."

"Huh? Oh, yes! She's tired and really didn't want to deal with people."

Gajeel grinned, "Really? So she's gone for the rest of the night?"

"She's still here, but I'm in control."

The sound of a window opening made me turn around. Natsu jumped through the opening and landed gracefully on his feet. He shut the window behind him and looked at me. His eyes widened at my blonde hair and brown eyes. He took a tentative step forward. "Lucy… Is that you?"

I smiled and nodded. He didn't hesitate to rush at me and wrap his arms around me. He squeezed me gently, sniffing my my hair. I giggled, "Stop sniffing me, weirdo!"

"No!" Natsu inhaled deeply, nuzzling my head. His face moved to my neck and nuzzled my tickle spot. I laughed and tried to push him away. "Stop! That tickles!"

I could feel Natsu's grin against my skin. "Really now?" Instead of stopping, he nuzzled the spot again and moved his fingers along my sides. My laughter grew louder. I remembered the other two Dragon Slayers in the room.

"Gajeel! Laxus!" I panted, "Help me!" My eyes closed as Natsu discovered another tickle spot. I managed to grab his hands and push them back. Two more sets of hands started tickling me and I was lost. In an effort to escape, I slipped under their hands and dashed to the bed. I tried to crawl over it to get to the bathroom. I heard a masculine voice yell 'Get her!" before I was pinned beneath a muscular arm. The tickling began once more. I squealed and squirmed beneath their administrations. "Stop! Please, I'll do anything you want! Please!"

Their fingers stopped moving. I breathed heavily, savoring the oxygen filling my lungs. When I finally got my breathing under control, I looked up at the men hovering over me. Laxus tomy left, Gajeel on my right, and Natsu nestled between my legs. Their eyes seemed to glow on the dark as they stared down at me.

_**Do it! Say yes and just do it!**_

Natsu leaned forward until his waist was resting on mine. He hovered above me, his eyes staring into mine with unwavering intensity.

_**Haha! Good-bye, virginity! Ahahahahaha!**_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry guys. If you want some lemony goodness, let me know in the reviews!

Suggestions are always welcome!

-SPN :3


	7. Lime Night

Author's note: So _a lot _of you asked for lemons. Ask and thou shalt receive! It will be my first one, so no flames please! Let me know if it's good or not. I'm so nervous! I worked on hard on this for you!

I am on a vacation for my sister's wedding. I will work on chapter 8 when I can. Reviews are loved and appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7

A Dragon's Treasure

(Lucy pov)

_**Finally! The moment has come! You're going to lose your virginity!**_

The door flew open, Erza, Panther Lily, and Happy standing in the hallway.

_**DAMN IT ALL!**_

"Natsu!" Erza growled, "Come and receive your punishment!"

Natsu paled above me and made a dash for the window. Erza equipped into her speed armor and caught him before he could even pry the window open. She turned to us and narrowed her eyes at the two Dragon Slayers on either side of me. "Why are you here? Are you threatening Lucy's innocence?!"

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Lucy wanted to talk about training."

Erza didn't lower her sword. "She seemed fine against you both in battle."

"She asked us to help her." Laxus petted my head. "She needs to learn that not all men will be distracted by a nice outfit. Females won't care at all."

The sword disappeared in a flash of red light. "I see. Lucy, should you desire any help, do not hesitate to come to me." She dragged a whimpering Natsu across the floor. "Oh, and Lucy Welcome back." She smiled at me and continued on her way. Happy said his goodbyes and followed after. Lily stared at the three of us. He and Gajeel seemed to communicate through looks alone. Finally, Lily nodded and rubbed my ankle. The black exceed stretched his wings and floated out of the room, closing the door behind him. I released the breath I had been holding.

"That could have been a lot worse." I turned to Gajeel. "Quick thinking, Gajeel."

He smirked at me. "What do you mean quick thinking? Laxus and I did come here to talk to you about training."

"Really?"

Laxus' grin was as libidinous as Gajeel's. "That's right. We just thought that, with this new found power of yours, you'd need more training."

Gajeel leaned closer to me. "You can't always depend on your magic, Bunnygirl."

"I managed to beat you two using my magic and wits." I crossed my arms, unknowingly pressing my breasts together.

Laxus rested his head on his fist. His body was laying next to mine, his leg thrown over mine. "True, but you need to train your body as well. What are you gonna do when you run out of magic and it comes down to a fist fight?"

Gajeel's body mirrored Laxus'. The only difference was his length and his head was resting on his arm. "You would lose. So Laxus and I decided we would train you." His right arm snaked lazily across my waist, his fingers lightly dancing over the lace covering my skin. My insides tightened at his ministrations.

"We've already got a schedule in mind to help you." Laxus' left hand brushed the lace from my hips. His fingers drew patterns onto my flesh. Every time his fingers rubbed against the hem of my thong, my womanhood quivered. "Endurance."

"Flexibility." Gajeel's hand pushed the lace up, bunching it below my heaving breasts. The large mounds felt fuller. I almost whimpered as the fabric of my nightie rubbed my pebbled nipples.

"More endurance." Laxus slid his fingers underneath the hem of my panties.

"And finally, legs and core." Gajeel nuzzled my navel, gently nipping my flesh.

Laxus buried his face into my neck. "Lot's of core…"

_**If that ain't a double entendre, I don't know what is!**_

_No… They can't mean… I'm saving my…_

_**Just shut up and go with the flow for once! You have two incredibly sexy men offering to give you a night of unimaginable bliss! Don't turn them away because you're afraid!**_

_I am not…_

_**Yes you are! You terrified to bare yourself to these men and be rejected! **_

_I…_

_**What if one of them is the one?**_

A sharp bite on hip made me jump. I looked down to find Gajeel licking the mark he left with his teeth. I jerked my hips up, bumping the bone into his face. He let out a soft growl and bit me again. Laxus' fingers trailed up my stomach and slid under my nightie. My back arched off the bed when one of his fingers grazed my left nipple and shocked me. Laxus purred at my reaction and sent out another bolt of magic onto my skin. I moaned at the sensation and nuzzled his arm. When he electrified me again, I bit his bicep to stifle a moan.

His flesh only muffled my scream of pleasure when Gajeel pushed my panties aside and licked me. Laxus continued his assault on my breasts while Gajeel tore my panties off and attacked my slit. I thrashed on the bed, whimpering at the knot growing tighter in the pit of my stomach. Laxus removed his hand off my breast and caught my hands, pinning them above my head. My groan from the loss turned into a cry when Laxus sucked my left nipple into his hot mouth. His free arm slid under my head and covered my mouth. My soft cries turned into screams as he sent volt after volt of electricity onto my skin. With his tongue!

Gajeel was worse.

The Iron Dragon Slayer explored my lower lips, licking and nibbling the delicate flesh. He gave me a long, slow lick from my opening to my clit. His tongue flicked at the little ball. When I arched off the bed, he pinned my hips down. Then he bit onto my pearl gently and growled.

I screamed as my sanity shattered. Waves of white hot bliss crashed into me. I lost myself in the mind-blowing orgasm. Never in my life had I felt such euphoria. As the tide drew back and reality seeped back into focus, Laxus released my hands. His hand caressed me on its way down to my groin. He stroked my slit once before puging two fingers into my virgin hole and released his magic into me.

My world shattered again. My mind was consumed by raw ecstasy. My body arched off the bed, my back bent at an impossible angle. I floated down from the high to find Gajeel and Laxus had switched places.

And I was completely naked.

The window flew open and a pink-haired mage slipped inside. He closed the window and drew the curtains before turning the three of us. He took one look at the scene and pouted. "You guys started without me…"

_**Oh, please mean what I think that means!**_

Laxus nipped my thigh. "Not my fault you got dragged off by Erza."

Gajeel grunted his agreement.

"You could have at least waited." Natsu stalked towards the bed, his eyes glinting like a predators as they wandered my flushed form.

_**Yes! Bring on the sex!**_

Natsu climbed onto the bed, taking the vacant spot to my left and stroked my side.

"Natsu! It's past curfew! Get to your room!"

_**FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! **_

Erza pounded on the door, yelling for Natsu. All three men groaned. Laxus buried his face into my womanhood while Gajeel's face fell onto my chest. Natsu hissed in frustration at the Requip Mage's timing. Erza knocked again. "I know you're in there, Natsu! I will not allow you to taint Lucy's innocence!"

Laxus and Gajeel smirked. Natsu huffed at his frienemies and crossed his arms. I tried to get up but my limbs weren't responding. I was far too relaxed by the two orgasms caused by the elder Dragon Slayers. My attempt at talking turned into a soft moan. The three men tensed at the sound. Their eyes grew darker as their lust roared to life.

"Laxus! Gajeel! I know you're there as well!"

Laxus mumbled a quiet "Shit." before leaping off the bed and picking me up with one arm. He pulled back the covers and laid me back down. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to my chin and curled into my side. Natsu, who had fallen off the bed, was covered in flames. Laxus, gestured for him to open the door. The flames died down as Natsu stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. Laxus glared at him and waved at the door again. Natsu dashed towards the door and pulled it open. Erza stormed in and opened her mouth.

"Sh! Lucy is asleep!" Laxus whispered. I took the hint and closed my eyes. "She asked us to stay with her until she fell asleep."

It was silent. "Well, she has fallen asleep. You all must head to your assigned rooms. It is inappropriate for a young lady to share a room with three unmarried men."

"Alright. Give us a second and we'll head out."

"Do not stay too long. We all need our rest for tomorrow." Her heavy footsteps grew quieter as she walked out of the room. The door clicked shut behind her. I opened my eyes and looked up at Laxus. He sighed heavily before peering down at me. He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Looks like out time is up, Lucy."

Gajeel's hand rubbed the sheets over my waist.

They moved to get up.

"Stay."

A normal human wouldn't have heard me, but their superior senses caught the whispered plea. The Dragon Slayers didn't hesitate to crawl back into my bed and curl up around me. Laxus took up the space on my left, Gajeel on my right, leaving Natsu to lay at my feet. We murmured our good-nights and the boys fell asleep.

_**Son of a bitch! You were so close!**_

_Honestly, I'm glad Erza stopped them. _

_**I'm not!**_

_What do you have against virgins?_

_**I hate your damn virginity! I experience everything you do, and I need sex!**_

_If you experience everything I do, how do you notice things I don't?_

_**Remember when the seal broke and you told me to turn around?**_

… _I don't know how I did that._

_**You were in the deeper parts of your mind. The parts of you that society has buried beneath rules and expectations. I reside in your instincts. Those urges you suppress are caused by your baser nature. **_

_Urges?_

_**The urge to hunt, to nest. The urge to **_**mate. **_**Your instincts warn you to oncoming attacks from all sides and dangers that your conscious doesn't pick up. **_

_I'm sorry. Mate?_

_**A human is only an animal with the capacity to **_**think**_**. You must eat to survive and scare off any attackers that would do you harm, hence the urge to hunt. A nest is but a safe area to rest and raise offspring, thus the urge to nest. But the strongest of all your instincts is the need to find a strong male and mate. **_

_Ugh, please! What does strength have anything to do with 'mating'._

_**Are you telling me that you find scrawny, weak men appealing?**_

_What? No! I…_

_**It's all about survival of the fittest, Big Tits. Females seek out strong males to protect them. Males seek out strong females that will birth strong children. **_

_Pfft. I don't need anyone's protection! I can take care of myself!_

_**Oh? So you can fight off a mage whilst pregnant? Or defeat a wyvern as you're giving birth? Even the strongest need help every once in awhile. Your baser nature will guide you to a strong man and your conscious will select one or more based on your preferences. **_

_I think I get it now. Kinda. _

_**Get some rest, Big Tits. We have a big day tomorrow, and I've got a feeling we're going to have to be in tip-top shape. **_

_Yeah. Night, Sin. _

_**Fucking virgin.**_

* * *

(Sin pov)

_**Let me out!**_

_No! We need to be discreet and sneak our way inside. You would knock on the door and kick it in when no one answered. _

_**I promise I won't knock on the door. Or blast them open. Come on! I'm old enough to be Great Grandma. Older than that even!**_

_I wonder how you lasted that long on your own. _

…

_Sin?_

_**I'm a Demon, not a child. Sneaking around is what I do!**_

_What can you do besides beat the crap out of people?_

_**Well, considering the abilities I have, I would be considered a vampire. I am able to absorb magic energy through physical contact and use the magic as my own. At least until the magic runs out. If I ingest a mage's blood, I can retain their magic for longer amounts of time. **_

_Really? I didn't know you could do that. How do you lock a person's magic away?_

_**Eh... Locking is the wrong word. I just drain them.**_

_What!? But you said you sealed Minerva's magic away!_

_**I did! Well, I drained her first, then I sealed her magic container. Her body can't absorb the magic from the air because her container is locked. **_

_Could you lock a person's magic without draining them?_

_**If they are weak or used up most of their magic, I can. I couldn't have sealed Minerva's container without draining her first. Her magic would have attacked the lock and she would be able to access her power again in no time. If I put a lock on your containers, your magic would break it immediately. **_

_I'll keep that in mind. So, how do we find this magic sponge?_

_**Feel the magic around you. Let it guide you to the source. I'll watch your back. Trust me. **_

_Always._

* * *

So, that's chapter 7 everyone! The next chapter will be Lucy and Sin finding the Eclipse gate and how to destroy it! A piece of Sin's past will be revealed and we will discover why she detests Lucy's purity.

To _**Sica-nee**_: I thank you for the name and quote. I will definitely use it next chapter.

To _**Princess Nella**_: I absolutely love your stories and I could not have written this chapter without you. I look forward to working with you.

Anyone who hasn't read Princess Nella's stories should do so right now! They are the fucking shit!

-SPN :3


	8. Eclipse Gate

Chapter 8

Eclipse Gate

(Lucy's pov)

The guards passed without noticing me. Once the coast was clear, I slipped out and let my senses guide me. The castle grounds were quiet and guards were sparse. I'd bet my favorite bra that the guards were more focused on the 5th and final day of the Grand Magic Games. I followed Sin's advice and stuck to the shadows.

_**Can't do shit when you're sitting in the slammer, Big Tits.**_

_They won't arrest me for walking the grounds. Will they?_

_**Look at it from their point of view. A Fairy Tail mage, one that is supposed to be on the Team, wondering the castle grounds while everyone else is distracted by the Games. What would you think?**_

_Touché._

I dashed from shadow to shadow, allowing my instincts to lead me closer to the point where the magic in the air was gathering. The hair on my body grew stiffer as we crawled closer until it finally stood on end before an enormous door.

_Well, this is the spot. Why would door need so much energy. _

_**I think the better question would be what the hell is on the other side?**_

Good question. What is on the other side of the door? It couldn't be anything evil. It's on the King's grounds. He wouldn't endanger his people! I met the guy! He can't manage his own treasury without help, much less plan a slaughter!

So why is the door here?

And what's it for?

_Decoration, perhaps?_

_**Not a chance. Decorations don't absorb magic. I've got a bad feeling about this door and I don't want to be here. It gives me the creeps. **_

All of a sudden, a white haired woman stepped from the shadows. Her hair was short and she wore a uniform. She had a blue rose in her hair.

"Yukino?"

She bowed her head. "Hello, Lucy. It is an honor to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "And what's with the get-up?"

"When Sabertooth kicked me out, Arcadios approached me. He gave me a place in among the Rune Knights and let me in on a secret project."

Sin and I grew uneasy. "What kind of project?"

Yukino circled us. Under Sin's advice, I followed her movement with my body and refused to turn my back on her. "The Eclipse Project. The Princess will use our keys to open the Eclipse Gate. I don't know what will happen, but Arcadios and Princess Hisui promised me that it will save all of Fiore."

_**Tell her the Princess bitch is wrong! Nothing good will come out of this!**_

"Yukino! Can't you feel the malevolent intent coming from the gate! I'm sure the royal family has good intentions, but this gate reeks of evil!"

She shook her head. "The Princess said this is the only way to save her people."

"The Princess is wrong!"

"You need to come with me. The Princess wishes to speak with you."

"What we need to do is destroy this thing!"

"Come with me and she will explain everything."

I stared at her outstretched hand.

_**Something's not right. Either this Princess bitch is getting false information or she's out to destroy everyone. **_

Yukino's eyebrows twitched. "If you do not come willingly, I am under orders to place you under arrest."

_**Something's definitely up! Knock the bitch out and lets take out this POS! **_

_I can't hit her! She's a nice girl that's misinformed!_

_**You can't, but I can!**_

Just like that, Sin surged forward. I felt the sensation of being thrust back. There was no darkness. There was no vertigo.

But everything was so much clearer.

I had a 360 degree view of the world around me. I could see in front, behind, the sides, and even above the space around my body. My vision was clear and sharp. Hell, I could see a lacrima screen showing Gajeel's face and another showing Laxus. Both were in the heat of battle. I could hear the sounds of brawling in the far off city, though it was muffled by distance. Is this what Sin sees everyday?

Even with my heightened senses, I couldn't follow Sin's movement as she flew towards Yukino and punched her in the face. The Celestial Mage fell to the ground and didn't get up. Thankfully, I saw her chest rise with her breath.

_Why did you do that!?_

_**No time! We have to destroy this thing!**_

_The guards are coming!_

_**Damn it all! We'll have to come back later. I know how you feel about ass-kicking. **_

_You mean unnecessary slaughter?_

_**Can it, Big Tits! **_

_Too late. They're here._

_**Oh well! **_Sin jumped into battle and started knocking down the men that came too close.

_You did that on purpose! Left!_

Sin punched the man on her left. _**Did what?**_

_You stalled me so that you could fight! Duck!_

_**No. Maybe. **_She leaned forward by the waist, her leg flying back to kick a guard in the crotch. _**Yes. **_

_Why in the fucking hell would you do that?!_

Sin did I spin kick, making the men circling her fall to the ground. _**I need to expel my energy somehow, and Erza interrupted those yummy boy toys of yours before they could get to the good part. **_

The guards all lay on the floor, twitching and moaning. Sin straightened and observed her work. _**Not nearly as much fun as sex, but at least I worked out my frustration. **_

_I don't know what your problem is with saving yourself for the one you… BEHIND YOU!_

Sin side-jumped to avoid the dark sword flying towards us. We could feel the air around it brush our skin as it soared past. The black sword melted and fell to the floor, the shadows crawling away from the light. Sin looked at the black and white haired man that stepped into vision. He wore a white suit with a red color. Black fabric with yellow circles fell down his sides and front. His black bangs covered his right eye while the long, white hair was held in a high ponytail . He looked very familiar.

"Lucy Heartfilia and her Demon companion, Sin."

"Hey!" Sin hissed, "I ain't no companion, Cum-Stain. Who the fuck are you?"

"I am Rogue from the future. I have come to warn you and the Princess of war. The Eclipse Gate, when opened, will…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I am a Demon of Mass Destruction, not an idiot. I could see through your bullshit the second it started spewing from your mouth."

Future Rogue looked shocked, but hid it behind a blank mask. "I don't know what…"

"Bullshit! Seriously, just shut up. What are really here for, Tweedle-Dumbass?"

Future Rogue was quiet for a few seconds. "I am here to kill Lucy Heartfilia."

_I'm sorry. What?_

"Well, it is unfortunate. You have set yourself up for failure. As long as I wear this body, no harm shall come to Big Tits."

_It started out nice and touching, and then it plummeted to the ground. _

"I have knowledge of all your techniques. Fighting will delay the inevitable. Lucy Heartfilia will die here and now."

Sin smirked at the Dragon Slayer. "Oh, but I am not your only obstacle. Lucy has several guilds willing to jump to her defense. If you attack Lucy, you better be ready for an all out with the worst guild to anger. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to break the giant door."

"How will you do that? This Gate absorbs active magic. If you summon your magic, it will take everything from your containers."

Sin cracked her knuckles. "Thank for the info. I'll remember that." Sin walked up to the Eclipse Gate and studied its surface. She knocked on the cool metal in a few places. She paused in one spot and knocked again. She smiled before throwing her arm back and punching this metal as hard as she could. The door then proceeded to crack and crumble, falling into a pile of scrap on the marble floor.

Future Rogue stared in shock at the rubble that once was the Eclipse Gate. His jaw hung open and his red eyes were wide. I compared him to a gaping fish. I would have laughed if he just hadn't threatened to kill me.

"You… broke… the Gate. My plan… my army! All gone…"

"Everything has a weak spot. You just have to know where to look. And hit with just the right amount of force."

The man's face contorted in rage. His fists balled and shadow orbs encased his hands. He growled before letting out an earthshaking roar. His voice rang through the city, attracting the attention of mage and civilian alike.

"You!" He growled, "You took away my army! Now you shall pay with your life!"

"Well, it's been fun, but I've gotta go." Sin spread her wings and wiggled her fingers. "Bye, Tweedle-Dumbass!"

_Did you have to taunt him?_

_**I saw an opportunity, and I took it. **_

… _Damn it, I should've known you would use that. _

_**I like Laxus. He's delicious and funny. So is Gajeel. **_

_They're funny in different ways. While Gajeel has darker humor, Laxus has more… perverted humor. _

_**They are both dirty, Big Tits. Your innocent mind doesn't even catch half of them. **_

_What do you mean?_

_**Ask them. While they're fucking you!**_

_I am…_

_**Saving yourself for your one true love. I get it! And I hate it! Loosen up, Big Tits!**_

_I will not behave like a whore._

_**You're not selling your body, Big Tits. It's called having fun! Or sampling the wares. Or love-making, in your case. **_

_What?_

_**Those boys love you. You don't see it, nor do you see the many looks that you get when you wear these tiny scraps you call clothes. Laxus, Gajeel, and even Natsu are crazy about you and you don't see it because you don't look.**_

_I see them everyday! They don't…_

_**Big Tits, you are one of the greatest strategists I have ever met, but you can be so dim-witted. Next time you see them, pay attention to their eyes and body. Like, now!**_

I was thrust back into reality. The stunning vision was gone and so was the feeling of being weightless. I was in the Fairy Tail booth and staring at the sandy pit below me. Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were standing on a raised platform. Apparently, Fairy Tail has won the GMG. Sting and _present _Rogue were talking and holding their exceeds close. Minerva and Rufus were no where to be found and Orga was bandaged. The other guild Teams had all members present, though bandaged. With the exception of a few, everyone looked happy.

Laxus spotted me and beckoned me forward. I smirked and walked to the back of the booth. I took a deep breath and raced to the ledge. I jumped onto the rail and launched myself into the air. I closed my eyes and pictured myself flying. The breeze caressed my skin and my skirt flapped against my thighs. Gravity reclaimed its hold on me and I started to plummet back down. The wind grew louder as I fell, covering a loud crack of thunder.

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around me from behind. My entire body was overwhelmed by a tingling sensation. Jolts of electricity coursed through me, pooling into the very center of my being. Just as quick as the feeling came, it was gone. I was on the platform with the rest of Team Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were arguing about who was better. Erza quickly intervened. Gajeel smiled at me and patted my head. I leaned back into the strong body behind me and enjoyed the warmth Laxus provided. I loved how his arms felt wrapped around my waist, but I would keep that tid-bit to myself.

The rest of my guild came running towards us, screaming and cheering. Makarov had tears streaming down his face and First Master Mavis was squealing with glee as she flew in circles above our heads. I saw the Thunder God Tribe running towards me full speed and slipped away from Laxus. The three mages slammed into their leader while proclaiming his greatness.

"Hey, Bunny. What have you been doing? I've been kicking ass."

I turned to look at the Iron Dragon Slayer. He had a few bandages, but it didn't look too bad. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. I can only imagine how good he feels right now. I only fought twice and Sin was the only reason I won. Gajeel is strong enough to stand on his own without help from anyone. Without Sin, I would probably be married to some pompous ass twice my age with several children running around me. The thought of having children with a man as strong as Gajeel sent shivers down my spine. This man is strong and will provide and protect and what the _fuck am I thinking?!_

"You okay, Bunny? Your face is kinda red."

I turned away from him, covering my face with one hand and waving him away with the other. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!"

Gajeel grabbed my right hand. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" He grabbed my right hand and pulled me into his chest. He used his other hand to pull my other hand away from my face. He leaned down and pressed our foreheads together. Gajeel closed his eyes, his breath caressing my face and making blush harder. He hummed before opening his eyes. I never noticed how intense his ruby eyes were… holy shit. _Not again!_

"You feel a little warm. Maybe you should go to bed."

An image of me and Gajeel in bed came to mind. We were both naked and cuddling.

"Your face is really re…" He leaned closer to my face. He stared at me and a lecherous smile spread across his face. "Are you thinking dirty thoughts, Bunnygirl?"

I shook my wildly, my skin burning in embarrassment. His index fingers started stroking my wrists.

"Are you lying to me?"

My head shook faster. I swear I could feel steam coming off my body. A large body pressed into my back. A deep voice resonated through my form.

"Is Blondie okay?"

"Oh, she's fine, Spark-Plug." Gajeel's grin grew wider.

"Then why does she look like a tomato?"

"She is thinking dirty thoughts."

I choked on air. "What? You said you would take me to bed!"

"I said I'd take you to your room to rest and get better. You're the one who turned into something dirty."

The air left my lungs in a whoosh. The chest behind my vibrated with laughter. Laxus' arms wrapped around my middle. Damn, his his laugh is so sexy and arms feel so _FUCK! _His breath tickled my left ear. "We were interrupted last night. I am kinda tempted to pick up where we left off."

"Laxus!" Erza stomped towards us. "Are you attempting to taint Lucy's innocence? Do you need punishment?!"

"Must you and your little possy use violence to solve everything?"

Sin couldn't resist. "Violence is always the answer! If it's not solving all your problems, then you're not using enough of it!"

"Oh hey, Sin. Did you behave yourself today?" Gajeel jeered.

"Define 'behave'."

Gajeel's eyes widened and the smirk dropped from his face. "What did you do?"

"Not you. Or Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Sexy over here."

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Stop stalling! What did you break?"

"A giant door that was a gateway to the Dragon Realm that would have unleashed an army of anti-human Dragons that would have ravaged the land and killed most of humanity and therefore, leaving control of the survivors to Rogue from the future, who has completely lost his mind and is batshit crazy."

Several people around us were staring in shock and/or confusion. Gajeel blinked slowly. "O… kay? So, how many drinks have you had?"

"I am sober and alert. I haven't had a decent drink sense that spa trip that Erza insisted on." She paused. "Well, there were the Screaming Orgasms…"

Both Laxus and Gajeel froze up. "What?"

"Oh, yeah! Big Tits isn't as uptight when she's drunk…. Hey, you two should take her out and buy her drinks. Start her off with a Legspreader! That drink is nothing but alcohol. Well… depends on the bar. Then get her the Blowjob. Try a Royal Fuck after that followed by a Between the Sheets. Finish it off with an Angel's Tit. Lucy likes those. I personally think they're too sugary, but to each her own."

Cana had somehow waddled her way onto the platform. "Why haven't I heard of these drinks? They sound fantastic."

I smiled at the Card Mage. "They are really good. Virgo is one of the best bartenders I have ever met, and that's saying something!"

Cana looked like a child on christmas morning. "Lucy! You've been selfish!"

"She said she looks forward to an evening with you and Virgo. Let's invite the other girls and make it a party."

"I'll hold her to it!" Cana stumbled her way over to Bacchus. The two drinkers looked mighty close. I couldn't help but pull a Mira and began picturing their children in my head. Black haired, purple-eyed babies. Brown haired, red-eyed babies!

_Could you give me my body back?_

"Damn it, Lucy! You will have sex and you will like it!"

Levy and Erza, and several other girl's blushed. Sherry smirked up at us.

"Ah, so little Lucy is still a virgin?" Sherry taunted, "What's the matter? Can't she find a real man like my Ren."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I called your boyfriend gay last night and he hit me with his purse!" The Trimens and Sherry choked while everyone within hearing range started chuckling. The Trimens looked at each other and distanced themselves. A shadow fell upon me and I turned to see a seething future Rogue.

"You will not escape me! You shall…" Sin punched him with the same force she used to break the Eclipse Gate. He fell to the sandy floor.

"Yeah… No." She looked around until she spotted current Rogue. "You're a persistent little fucker, aren't you?"

Rogue's visible eye widened in shock. He looked down at the twitching body of his future self, making the connection. "That's… That's me! But… My… My hair is… What the hell is happening?!"

"Apparently, you came back from the future to enslave all of humanity with some kind of army. I destroyed the door that was built by Princess Hisui and her men because future you tricked her into believing it was the only way to save her people. He tried using the same crap on me, but I am not the fucking moron that the Princess obviously is if she fell for his bullshit. In conclusion, our Princess is gullible and you turn into a asshole."

Current Rogue looked dumbstruck. "Okay…"

"Can someone do something about this?" Sin kicked the body. Rune Knights warily made their way to the platform to retrieve and arrest future Rogue. Sin smiled as they rushed to get as far from her as they could. "I'm gonna go take a shower and hit the hot-tub. I deserve after the day I've had. Catch you later, fuckers!"

Sin spread her wings and launched herself into the air. She did a few twirls and turned towards the hotel.

_**So… Your guild has regained their honor. You should be proud. **_

_I am! I am very proud of my family. _

_**So why do I sense sadness and self-loathing?**_

_I… It's just that I did nothing to help. _

_**What do you mean? You won two battles in the Games!**_

_No I didn't. I only helped you win the first battle and you are won the Naval Battle._

_**Big Tits, you beat Team Raven Tail all on your own.**_

_Only because you told me how to summon a Hell Spirit. If Cerberus hadn't shown up, I don't know if I would have won. Cerberus isn't even contracted to me, is he?_

… _**No. If you were to contract a Hell Spirit, you would have to renounce your Celestial keys. You can have one set or the other, but never both. **_

_See! You are the one who won those battles, not me. I'm too weak to be of any use in battle. _

_**That's not true. As I said before, you are one of the greatest strategists I have ever met. So many people have underestimated you that you are starting to question your worth as well. People do not understand that being a Celestial Mage takes strategy, intelligence, and cunning. A Celestial Mage does not win a fight by summoning Spirits at random. You used to do that and found that it does nothing but drain energy. **_

_I guess you're right. _

_**Those first battles of yours was won by luck. But now you are learning the strengths and weaknesses of your Spirits and how they are best used. **_

_I do not use…_

_**I know that they are your friends and how uncomfortable it makes you feel when you ask them to do something, but this is their purpose. They are contracted to you and have sworn to follow your every order. They are more than happy to help you, Big Tits, because you treat them like friends. Virgo in particular shows her gratitude by cleaning your home and cooking your meals. Your Spirits would do anything for you, because you are the first Celestial Mage in centuries to treat her Spirits as family, not tools. **_

_They have feelings and thoughts and dreams, just like the rest of us. _

_**Yeah, but most Celestial Mages don't see that. They see servants that cannot die. Even Yukino does not treat her Spirits the way you do. **_

_Does she abuse her Spirits?!_

_**No, but they aren't her friends either.**_

_How do you know?_

_**I get very bored inside your head. Look, there's our room. What do you say to a nice soak in the hot-tub?**_

_I think that sounds like heaven. _

_**Damn right, it does! **_Sin landed at the front door and began walking to our room.

_Which suit should we wear?_

_**How about the black one? The one with the chains. **_

_Oh yeah! We haven't gotten a chance to use it yet. _

_**What better time than the present?**_

_My thoughts exactly. _

_**Let's lose your virginity!**_

_I couldn't agree… Hey!_

_**So close…**_

_Maybe I should just to get you off my back._

_**Really?**_

_No. _

_**You tease!**_

_You bitch._

_**Prude.**_

_Slut._

_**Laxus.**_

_What?_

_**Laxus and Gajeel are standing by our door. **_

I looked up and saw two large men leaning against the wall by my door. One was tall and blond while the other was dark and a bit shorter. Laxus and Gajeel were wearing tight t-shirts and swim trunks. Laxus' were purple with yellow lightning bolts on them. Gajeel's swim trunks were black with iron studs along the red trimming.

Gajeel saw me and smirked. "Hey, Bunny. Get dressed so we can go."

"Uh… go where?"

Laxus snorted, "To the hot-tub. Didn't think we'd let you go alone, did you?"

These two men, two of Fairy Tail's top three bachelors, are going to join us in a hot-tub. We're going to be alone with these two God-like men in a hot-tub. In nothing but a swimsuit. By ourselves. Alone.

_**Forget the black one! Get the red, stringy one-piece!**_

Oh, fuck me.

* * *

So that's chapter 8! Hope you all liked it.

Now someone made a comment about Lucy's odd behavior last chapter.  l1, I have PM'd you about it and I hope it satisfies you. For everyone else: look closer. When you're reading, pay attention! And if you don't see it, then be patient. You will learn why Lucy didn't Lucy-Kick them out of her room.

Any suggestions for future chapters are welcomed. Until next time, fuckers!

-SPN :3


	9. Two Becomes One

Author's note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Sica-nee. She is entertaining and quite helpful. Sica, this one's for you. :3

* * *

Chapter 9

Two Becomes One

(Sin pov)

Lucy was slipping into the swimsuit I suggested. It was a vivid red and covered all the essentials(barely), leaving everything else partially covered with thin straps. Lucy was unsure of the suit, but I talked her into it. I told her it would drive them crazy. Don't you want them salivating over you? To think of nothing but you? She hesitated, but agreed that being chased was quite fun. I laughed and told her to get chocolate-dipped strawberries. It wasn't hard. They are her favorite treat. I surveyed the room as she called for room service. It was comfortable. There was on bed and a fluffy couch. Erza and Lucy used to share the room. When Erza heard of Jellal's presence, she quickly abandoned Lucy in favor of the blue-haired mage. I didn't mind it, and neither did Lucy. A mirror caught my attention. I stared at it wondering what had called me to the reflection. Lucy was a beautiful woman. She truly was, and yet continued to belittle herself. Her smile and gentle eyes made turned her into a stunning beauty that captured the eyes of all who gazed upon her. She was like a ray of sunshine through colored crystal. A thousand colored crystals. She caught your attention and held it with shining brilliance. Yet something about this reflection screamed at me. Something wasn't quite right. Smiling slightly; not too odd. Brown eyes; normal. I grinned. Swimsuit; sexy. Hair; long, blonde...

Black.

Standing out against the golden sun, like spilt ink in a sea of snow, was a lock of black hair. It was just a streak, really. One streak of black on the left side of her face. Not staining the bangs, but just behind them. It almost looked intentionally, as if she had dyed a part of her hair black in rebellion. With her popularity, I predict nearly all of Fioré will bear a similar mark on their heads. That's not what scared me. Now that I was truly focused, I noticed things I didn't see before. Lucy's warm, brown eyes were no longer brown. Though they may look so at first glance, they had changed. Instead of her trademark 'hot chocolate' eyes as Lucy called them, they were now tainted with my red. They were now a dark maroon. Hard to spot, but those who looked at the edge of the iris would see the the red rings surrounding the deep maroon. I could only think of one reason as to why my physical tributes were seeping into Lucy's.

I surged forward then, throwing a screaming Lucy into the back of her own head. I didn't bother grabbing a coat. I was in a swimsuit and therefore, presentable. I rushed out of the room, calling for Lucy's boy toys to follow. I'm sure they would have started asking questions, but one look at my face shut them up. It's not often that my ever-present smile leaves my face. I love to smile. It's one of the (only) things me and Lucy have in common. I think this will be the first time anyone in Fairy Tail will see me serious instead of mischievous. I was never serious.

I told the boys to get to the bar ASAP before taking to the air. I heard a clap of thunder and Gajeel inhaling the shadows around him. I turned to watch as Gajeel dissolved into shadows and raced towards the bar the Fairies had been using. I focused on the beat of my wings against the warm air. The familiar feeling of being weightless and soaring through the air did nothing to lift my mood. I wished I was wrong, but I had lived long enough to know what is going on here. We had to act quickly.

_Sin!_

_**Hn. **_

_What's going on?_

_**You will learn.**_

_Why can't you…_

_**I will not repeat myself!**_

Lucy went quiet. The only time I had snapped at her was when we had first merged. I had just been imprisoned in the body of a little girl and a little girl had a new voice in her head. One that knew things and didn't like being caged. We had bonded over time, and I slowly grew to like the girl. This is the first time in over ten years that I snapped at her.

I heard the voices before spotting the bar. It seemed that the Fairies were not the only occupants tonight. It seemed several others were here celebrating our victory. I tilted my wings, swooping down and leveling out before landing. Once my feet hit the ground, I was walking. I entered the bar without saying a word. I looked over the crowd, searching for a select few for reasons soon to be known to all. I found one; Freed Justine. A fine man, I heard. Good with a sword, even better with the written word. I searched the house for another Fairy. I could not find her, but spotted someone equally useful. Hibiki Lates. A persistent flirt and used Archive Magic. Maybe he could find what I need. A flash of blue drew my eye to the last person I needed. Levy McGarden. A Script Mage and studier of the ancient languages. She will do.

As I started toward the bluenette, I was stopped by Cana. The Card Mage was tipsy. "Hey there, Sin. How about a…"

Our hand shot out and shoved her back into the chair she was occupying before approaching me. I glared down at the brunette. "Be silent."

The room was quiet. Makarov made his way through the crowd, followed by the other guild masters. "Sin! What's wrong? Laxus and Gajeel burst through the door yelling about you."

"Indeed." I muttered. Everyone's attention was on me. I silently chastised Lucy and told her to watch my back. "There is no danger close by. Not one you can fight, anyway. This is a different kind of dilemma."

"What's wrong?" Gray shouted from the crowd.

I looked out over the crowd. Fairy Tail was Lucy's home. They will do anything to help her. I only hoped they would succeed. "Lucy and I are merging."

It was silent for a moment. When someone shouted "Merging?" from the back, the room exploded. I shut them up with a roar. "Yes. The seal that kept me locked away kept Big Tits and I divided. Now the line between Sin and Big Tits is fading. We will never truly become one person, we are completely different species, but I can never be removed if we merge. Big Tits and I will be stuck together for all of eternity. I need Freed, Levy, and Hibiki up here. Now!"

The three wasted no time in getting to the bar. Freed, with his sword in hand got here first. Then came Hibiki, who was closest. Levy finally showed up, slowed down by her size in such a large crowd. "How can we help?" Hibiki asked seriously. The flirtatious gleam in his eyes was absent. It was replaced with determination to help Lucy, and fear if he failed.

"I hear you three are pretty smart for your ages. I want you all to search for a way to separate me and Big Tits. Use whatever resources you have. I know the Heartfilia Konzern has an impressive library that might hold a few books on seals and Demons."

Freed and Levy were drooling at the mention of a library they had not yet seen.

_We could send both of them there. _

_**We don't have time to let them prance through your family's personal library. But that does give me an idea.**_

"Big Tits says that if you can find a way to separate us within a month, she'll give you a personal tour of her childhood home."

Several people in the room perked up. Only Team Natsu had seen the Heartfilia Konzern, and that was only the front of the Heartfilia Mansion. Lucy was a bit secretive with her past and all that was known was that she was quite rich on her own and that her mother died when she was young. The prospect of seeing the place where Fairy Tail's Light grew up was exciting.

Levy smiled brightly, determination etched into her face. "You can count on me!"

"You and Lucy have nothing to fear." Freed stated coldly. He portrayed calm control. Freed admired Lucy. Not many know it, but he does.

Hibiki was already searching through his database. "I'm on it!"

Laxus, Gajeel, and Natsu weren't far. "What's the plan, Sin? Wait around until they find something?" Natsu didn't like the idea. Anyone could tell by the way his fists clenched. No, Natsu is not one to sit back and let thing happen.

"The best thing to do is for me to stay inside Lucy's head until one of those three find a way to separate us for good. The more I take over, the more the line between us blurs." I spoke quietly as to not attract attention. "So I need you boys to watch her."

Natsu grinned, "I will always protect my Luce!"

"Good."

"Why would we need to watch Blondie?" Laxus had his arms crossed and legs spread shoulder-width apart, his signature pose. "Is she in danger?"

"As long as I remain in Big Tits, she is in danger."

Gajeel asked, "Why?"

"How many Dark Mages have you fought, Gajeel? How many have sought out a greater power to have as their own? How many men have you defeated to stop them from causing chaos through powerful people or objects?" I stared at the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Nearly all of Fioré has watched the GMG. They have seen Lucy defeat Team Raven Tail by herself. They have seen Lucy endure a beating because she refused to give up. They have seen the Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia turn into a creature that beat Minerva and took down a battalion of Rune Knights. I guarantee you that many Dark Guilds are on their way here and planning the capture of this monster named Sin. I cannot pop out every time Lucy is in danger. Every second I am in control, a little more of the wall separating us is chipped away. I am depending on you three to watch over her."

The Dragon Slayers gawked at me. They nodded simultaneously. They would watch her. I turned to leave when something landed on my head. I lifted my arm and picked up whatever was on my hair. I held up a furry, black exceed. Panther Lily was his name, I believe. Gajeel's cat companion. Panther Lily, also known as Lily, dangled from my grasp wearing a scowl. I am guessing he disliked being handled. He began to grow in size, changing from a cute, little cat into a ferocious, humanoid Panther. A very buff one at that. I had dropped him the second his feet touched the floor, leaving my arms free for defensive movement. "I have a question to ask you. When you first… revealed yourself, you seemed to have a conversation with Lucy. I recall you saying something along the lines of 'Let's go lose your virginity'. Why?"

I crossed my arms and smirked up at the warrior exceed. "It's not just her purity. I am always trying to get her to try things like having a drinking contest with Cana or go solo on a mission. Honestly, Big Tits needs to loosen up!"

"But why?" Lily repeated.

'Two reasons. Before the Sabor bitch broke my seal, I only experienced what Big Tits experienced. I lived through her and I did not like the way she lived her life. I told her to go try new things. Go to that amusement park and ride the biggest roller coaster! You should go surfing since you're here at the beach! If you're so upset about your physical strength, go ask Erza to train you! Stop whining about how weak you are and do something about it! Erza will be hard on you, yes, but she does it because she wants to see you succeed! No pain, no gain!"

Laxus and Gajeel nodded. They understood. "and the second reason?"

I hesitated before answering. "Lucy is one of the most brilliant people I have ever met. If she hadn't joined Fairy Tail, she would have made a kickass business woman. She knows the law inside and out and can find a loophole in the most complex of contracts. She is also quite the strategist. She only applied it to business before and after joining Fairy Tail, but now she is able to apply it to her spirits as well. She is intelligent, kind, and generous. She is also loud, vain, and vindictive when provoked. What I cannot stand the most is that she spends too much time planning. I have nothing against planning out your is good to have a plan, a guideline to follow. She plans for her future in Fairy Tail and that is okay with me. What's not okay with me is sticking to those plans as if she sets one foot out of her own guidelines, her life will fall apart. I want her to live her life and stop planning it around a man who she will probably never meet. If she has met 'the one', her head is too high in the clouds to see him. She goes on and on about how her prince charming will come and sweep her off her feet. I respond to her saying that if he did, she would scream in his ear and beat him with her spirit's axe. I can name three men here who have picked her up and saved her from imminent danger only for her to throw a hissy fit saying 'I don't need your help'. I want her to throw her plans away and just enjoy the moment when she has it because she will never get it again."

Lily said nothing as he observed me. He stared intently at my face, a look of understanding dawned in his eyes. "Who was he?"

I gasped at how easily he saw through me. The room had gotten quieter. People were listening. "He was my Prince Charming. And I will never see him again." I left the bar and jumped into the air. Flying had always calmed me down, but now it just brought the memories to the surface. Memories I had buried deep within my mind so I'd never have to see them again. I cried. I cried for the first time in centuries. I cried for Nathaniel. I cried for my home. I cried for the pain I had caused my sister. I cried for my father as he watched me vanish into a portal. I cried for the lives I had ended in my rage. I cried for the times I had meaningless sex because I missed my Nathaniel. I cried for the women I couldn't save. I cried for the girl who's life ended in a dirty cell. I cried for the mother that had given her life to save her daughter. I cried for the young woman that was cursed to bear my essence in her own body. I cried for the loneliness that inhibited my heart.

_Sin…_

_**I am sorry you had to see that, Lucy. **_

… _It's okay. So that's why you're always pushing me towards them. _

_**They love you, Lucy. Laxus has been since day one and Gajeel when you got back up. Dragon Slayers don't fall for just anyone, you know. They seek strong mates that will bear strong children, just like their reptilian counterparts. **_

_Yeah… _

_**You could die tomorrow, Lucy. Would you look back on your life and smile?**_

… _No. I would look back and mourn all the missed opportunities. All those times I said I would do it later… I wish I had done more. _

_**It's not too late. Your boy toys will watch your back.**_

_They are not my boy toys!_

_**You're right. Laxus and Gajeel are men. **_

_Stop it! You're putting thoughts in my head!_

_**Then do something about it. You are attracted to them because they're strong. I know you love looking at their muscles. And they didn't seem to mind sharing. So just invite them into your room and show them a good time.**_

_I was actually wondering about that. _

_**About what?**_

_Well, Dragons and Dragon Slayers are extremely territorial, right?_

_**Yeah.**_

_So, if they are so possessive of what's theirs, why would they share one woman?_

_**My guess? They agreed to share you. It's not the first time it's happened. The only other Dragon Slayers I met years ago shared some chick because they both felt that she was their Mate. So it's either they all feel the Mate Bond or they all just want to fuck you senseless.**_

_Why should I… you know?_

_**I know Laxus and Gajeel feel the pull of a Mating Bond. I heard them talking about it on the trip back from Tenrou Island. They butted heads at first, as two Dragons would do competing for a female, but they settled their differences. They had no problem sharing you. Natsu I'm not so sure about. He's been lusting after since you joined Fairy Tail. Why make his interest known now? If you were his Mate he would have approached you much sooner. **_

_You think… he is doing it to get in my pants?_

_**No. He does love you. I just think that though he loves you, you're aren't his mate. I think he is trying to force his soul to accept you as a Mate.**_

_What is a Mate Bond, anyway?_

_**Can't tell you that. I only know about it cause I eavesdropped on those two Dragon Slayers. I think it's their souls or instincts that choose the perfect Mate and you happen to fit Laxus and Gajeel's bill on the perfect Mate. **_

_How do you even…_

_**I listen, Big Tits. And I observe. Laxus voiced his attraction long ago while Gajeel shows his through pet names. That, and they were the ones standing by your door in swim trunks. Well, speak of the Devil, and he shall appear.**_

_What the…! They… How did they get here before you?!_

_**I was taking my time. They **_**are **_**Dragon Slayers. Have fun!**_

_No, wait…_

I let myself fall back into the recesses of her mind. Laxus and Gajeel will take care of her. Very good care of her.

And rub it in Natsu's face later.

(Lucy pov)

I fell from the sky has control was handed back to me so suddenly. A clap of thunder shook the air and a pair of wide arms caught me. A feeling came over me. It was like my entire body came alive. Everything tingled and it felt so good. I briefly wondered if this is what an orgasm felt like. Then the feeling stopped. The first thing I noticed was the hotel's entrance. Then I noticed Laxus hovering above me, Gajeel not far off. I was being held against Laxus' wide chest. I felt the blush on my face when he didn't put me down. I remembered what Sin said, about living life. She had took everything for granted and now she will never have the chance to make things right.

This could be my last night to live.

"Can we still hang out in the hot tub?"

Gajeel and Laxus looked pleased. They led the way, me in Laxus' arms, to the hot tub. It was on the top floor and hopefully empty. I don't want anyone to interrupt our night. We did win the GMG and I think my men deserve to celebrate.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter. I don't know why, but it doesn't feel right near the end. Let me know what you think.

So… That's that. I decided to exclude Natsu from Lucy's Harem because it just didn't feel right. Erza dragged him out for a reason. The story writes itself and Natsu just doesn't fit.

We have finally discovered why Sin pushes Lucy to do things.


	10. Bottoms Up

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! Whenever I come up with a new story, this always happens. It goes well the first few chapters, then the inspiration stops and I'm left with an incomplete and totally awesome story. Help would be much appreciated! That and the lemon was killing me so I decided not to write it at all. Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 10

Bottoms Up

(Lucy pov)

The sound of bubbling water and my heavy breathing echoed through the steamy room. The two other occupants of the hot tub sat on either side of me. Gajeel cuddled into me while Laxus curled an arm around my waist. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't relax. My muscles were tense with the knowledge that I would most likely be sandwiched between these two men as they shoved their cocks into me. I kept telling myself that I wasnt ready and to climb out of the heated water, but my body refused to listen. The near silence was suffocating. I was no alcoholic, but I desperately wished for a nice heavy drink if only to loosen up.

A cloud of dust appeared out of nowhere, dissipating around Virgo and a table full of assorted beverages. She was in the middle of making a drink. She set the bottles down and gently set the glass near my head. I downed the shot and licked my lips, savoring the taste. "_Orgasm_?"

"Excellent, Princess." Virgo exclaimed.

Laxus and Gajeel looked between the two of us. "What?"

I giggled and set the glass down. "_Orgasm_. It's an alcoholic beverage."

Gajeel seemed to deflate a bit. Laxus just looked curious. "What's it taste like?"

"I like it, though I prefer the _Screaming Orgasm_. I like my drinks a bit sweeter."

The blonde's face scrunched up. "So you're one of those girls."

I pushed away from the elder Dragon Slayer. Not that Gajeel was complaining. "Excuse me?"

"You're the kind of chick that can't handle real drinks. You go for the sugary shit. One sip of my favorite booze would knock you on your ass."

Laxus poked my nose. My temper ignited and I smacked his hand away. "So you're one of those guys! Arrogant and cocky and self-absorbed!"

His right eyebrow arched. "Your point?"

"You're a dick!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

A large, callused hand appeared before my face holding a martini glass. "Virgo said you need a drink."

I gripped the glass and sipped the cool mix. "Mmm… _French Orgasm_." I tapped the glass with my fingers, an idea forming in my head. The alcohol was working wonders on my confidence. "Do you guys wanna play a game?"

Both men shared a look. "Depends, Bunny. What kind of game?"

"A drinking game."

They both grinned. "What are the rules, Blondie?"

I placed the glass on the ledge. "It's Never Have I Ever with a twist. If your answer is yes, you drink. The game stops when someone falls over drunk, gives in, or we all call it quits. Sound fun?"

"I'm game, Bunny."

"Me, too."

I smiled evilly. "Virgo. We are going to need a lot of shot glasses. I don't care what you put in it."

"Of course, Princess." The Spirit's eyes glinted darkly.

The three of us situated ourselves so that we could see each others faces. Virgo began placing shots on the ground by our heads. Laxus looked cocky, which didn't surprise me one bit, but Gajeel looked a little hesitant. I wondered why the usually confident Iron Mage looked so unsure. Could it be that he had never played?

"Shall I explain the rules?" I asked innocently. If Gajeel has never played, I didn't want to embarrass him by asking in front of another person.

Gajeel nodded. "Fire away, Bunny."

"Rule one: there is no limit on how much you have to drink. Rule two: if you answer yes, you down a shot. If the answer is no, don't drink. Rule three: first one to pass out drunk is the winner's slave for a day. Last one standing wins."

Laxus smiled deviously. "What is I don't want you to pass out drunk?"

"Then we'll stop When we're all nice and tipsy. Who wants to start?"

Laxus raised an arm. I volunteered to go second, giving Gajeel the chance to watch and learn.

"Never have I ever… kissed a boy." Laxus leered down at me. I huffed with irritation and slammed back a shot. The alcohol burned on its way down, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I just knew Laxus was going to be targeting me for the rest of the game. _Fucking dick._

_**You want to fuck his dick.**_

_Dammit, Sin!_

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Laxus smirked and took a shot. Gajeel, after watching both of us, tipped his back. He gently placed the glass back on the ground. I think that he was starting to get it. Gajeel tapped his chin, a devious smirk appearing on his face. "Never have I ever had a dream about fucking a man.

Oh, yeah. He caught on quick.

I slammed my drink back and smirked at the men.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Both men downed their shots.

It went on like that for the next hour or so. We jumped from game to game until we started drinking for the hell of it. Virgo was more than happy to practise her bartending and made sure to keep the floor clean and our cups full. The Dragon Slayers began naming dirty drinks, shooting leers at me when I sucked them down. Laxus asked Virgo for a _Creamy Pussy_ and stared at me as he lapped at the sweet beverage. My inhibitions, already lowered by the merging was damn near nonexistent. I responded to his challenge by ordering a _Pop My Cherry_. Gajeel decided he wanted in on the action and got a _Golden Shower_. I simply smiled, finished my drink, and asked Virgo for a _Between the Sheets_.

Gajeel swam over to me, his drink forgotten, and leaned in close. "You wanna know what I want, Bunny?"

I set my drink down and faced the Gajeel with alcohol-fueled courage. "What?"

"I want a _Tight Snatch_. I hear yours is the best."

"But Gajeel! I can't mix drinks."

Gajeel's chest pressed against me, pushing me back until I was pinned to the wall. "Who said I was talking about drinks?"

"Hey!" Laxus snaked an arm around my waist and pulled in into his side. "Stop hogging Bunny. I wanna play with her too."

"See what you've done, Gajeel! Now Laxus is calling me Bunny!"

Gajeel only grinned suggestively. "I bet you fuck like a bunny."

"You mean I lay there and make no noise?"

Laxus chuckled and stroked my head. "Nope. You are definitely a screamer. Maybe even a scratcher."

"Now way! Bunny seems more like a biter!" Gajeel shoved his finger into Laxus' shoulder. Both men wabbled unsteadily before righting themselves.

_**I bet you're all three.**_

"I bet I'm all three." _Did I really just say that?_

Laxus and Gajeel stared at me in shock. The surprise quickly turned into lust. Laxus pulled me into his chest. "Only one way to find out, Bunny."

He captured my lips with his own.

* * *

(Erza pov)

I watched as Hibiki, Levy, and Freed fidgeted as they flipped through books (or database in Hibiki's case). They were looking for anything related to seals and Demons, anything that could help in Lucy and Sin's separation.

_Lucy…_

Lucy is the sister I never had. She is the light that guides me… us….. anyone who meets her. She is there to pick you up when you're down, to support you when you stumble. Push you to do better.

Minerva was not the first person to attack Lucy, and she certainly won't be the last. The way Lucy handled it… I wish to be like her. It's as if she takes our fear and turns it into strength. Minerva was hard on her, yes, but I have seen Lucy suffer worse under the hands of our own comrades. Yet somehow, each time, no matter how great her injuries, she always climbs back on her feet and jumps right back in the fray. Lucy seemed to have endless endurance I only wished I had. Lucy, my sister, was everything I, and several other women, aspired to be.

Yet for someone so durable and strong, Lucy is also incredibly delicate. I remember a night spent comforting the Celestial Mage. It took all of us; Cana, Levy, Mira, Ever, Lisanna, Wendy, Charla, to calm her down. We had later learned that a group of Laxus fan-girls had stumbled upon Lucy and said some very nasty things to her a few days before. They had verbally smacked her down and kicked her in the stomach. Lucy said she used her Heiress training to put them in their place, but their words had damaged her. Lucy thought herself weak and useless before those harpies showed up and demolished what was left of her self-confidence. She sobbed into my shoulder that everyone in the guild knew she was weak and how she didn't deserve to be on Team Natsu. We spent the night reestablishing her self-esteem and eating cake.

It was one of my most cherished, and depressing, memories. To know how low my sister thinks of herself because of the venom spewed by jealous skanks made me ill.

"Found something!" Everyone's head snapped to Levy, pointing to a paragraph. "It says that we can pull the Demon out of it's host and send it back home. Guys, we can send Sin home to her Realm!"

Everyone cheered in excitement, though sadness tainted the joy. Sin was just starting to grow on us. We would miss her.

Cana slumped over her beer. "Damn, I'm gonna miss my new drinking buddy."

"Cana! Shame on you!" Levy placed her hands on her hips, a frown marring her child-like face. "Sin deserves to go home! Anyway, how do you think Lucy feels about all of this? She and Sin have been together nearly Lucy's whole life! I bet she'll be devastated when Sin returns to her own dimension."

Hibiki scowled at his screen. "I wouldn't start planning a Going Away party just yet."

Freed peered over his shoulder, his eyes growing wider with each passing second. "I see. That might be a problem."

"What? What will be a problem?"

Freed looked over at Mira. His cheeks tinted a light pink. "Once Sin is removed from Lucy's body, she will have a noncorporeal form."

Natsu looked up from a chicken he was currently stuffing in his mouth. "Huh?"

Levy leaned back in her chair. "It means that she will have no body. We can remove her soul, but we have nobody to put it in."

"Can't we just, I don't know, find a body?"

I shot my Teammate a glare. "No, Natsu. We cannot simply find a body for Sin to inhabit. That would be rude to the person currently using the body."

The pinkette shrank behind the half-eaten chicken.

"Hm… That does pose a problem. How are we to separate Sin from Lucy without another body?" Makarov mumbled into his mug.

Gray stripped off his pants. "Can't we just remove Sin from Lucy and put it in a jar until we find a body?"

"Your clothes, Gray." Levy said without looking up from her book. The Ice Mage hunted for his clothes, grumbling about his stupid stripping habit. "But Gray has a point. Can't we just store Sin's soul into a container until we find a proper body for her?"

"No, we can't." Hibiki was typing away. "Without a body, Sin would just snap back to the last body she inhabited. That body being Lucy. Even with a spelled container, a soul as powerful as Sin's wouldn't stay there for long."

I slammed my armoured fist onto the table. "Damn it!"

I sat there, head hung in defeat. A chair beside me scuffed the floor as a body sat upon it. A gentle hand rested on my hair, rubbing small circles on the skin. I glanced over to see the shrouded form of Jellal, otherwise known as Mystogan. I was too stunned to speak. The man I had loved since childhood is touching me… willingly. "Do not despair, Erza. We will save both of them."

I sighed and reached out to clasp a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

Cana scoffed while flipping over a series of cards. "Let the brainiacs handle the Sin. If I were you, I'd be focused on the Dark Mages coming our way." She picked up a card and held it between her fingers. I shivered a the robed skeleton painted on the card.

I remember asking Cana about her Magic years ago. She sat me down and explained the cards and their meanings to me. Over time, I have forgotten the meanings for each card. However, the card of death stuck with me. The appearance of the death card in a reading doesn't particularly mean someone is going to die. It could represent the death of a friendship or a way of life. The look on the Card Mage's face said that isn't the case in this reading.

If I… we are do not proceed with caution, someone will die.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. My muse has abandoned me to drown in the darkness of my despair.

I thought you all would be fucking thrilled to know that I am indeed working on more stories for you all to enjoy. I have taken a page of… someone's book and I'll be completing a story and posting chapters one-by-one. If anyone has any suggestions on plots or ships, don't hesitate to PM me. As for the story I'm currently working on… Who likes a horny God? Or pregnant Lucy?

-SPN :3


	11. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"This is not a chapter, and I'm sorry about that./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you all haven't read my profile recently, I am putting up several of my stories up for adoption. Including this one./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Seeing as no one has taken up this story (and considering how poorly written it is), I will be trashing the chapters and starting over. I seem all over the place in this piece, and I was. And it disappoints me. I am better than this. I have another story that's kind of like this, emKey to War/em, but I'm still working on that one. I think you guys will like it. It's a Laxus vs. Orga over Lucy deal. Not many ff's with Orga and that distresses me. I mean come on! He and Laxus are the perfect rivals. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"If anyone wants to pick this up, PM me. Until then, it's on the backburner as I'll be working on this and my other stories. I have recently started HP ff's and people seem to enjoy them so far. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sincerely and Sorrowfully yours,/p  
p style="text-align: center;"SuperPsychoNutcase /p 


End file.
